FREE
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [BTS] Namjoon melakukannya. Satu pukulan dibalas satu. Bangtan Boys akhirnya selesai diukir. Di sisi lain, apakah Jimin berkhianat?. NamJin. Slight! TaeKook, YoonMin, HoseMin.
1. Acara Tahun Baru Berdua

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **FREE © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, YAOI, Foreplay_ , dan segala macam keabsudan di dalam fanfic ini.

.

 **Summary** : Namjoon lelah dan dia butuh perhatian, namun dia diabaikan karena sebuah sup di atas kompor. Ayolah, ini masih awal tahun kan? Terkutuklah orang bernama Kim Namjoon dan permainan tangannya. Acara Tahun Baru Berdua.

.

.

Silakan tekan _icon_ _back_ bila anda merasa masih di bawah umur, periksalah penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini!

.

.

.

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

.

.

 _ **Bagian I**_

 _Acara Tahun Baru Berdua_

 _Pair: NamJin_

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon terbangun tepat pukul sepuluh siang lebih beberapa menit. Pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu tinggal di sebuah apartemen kumuh di pinggiran kota Seoul. Tidak sendirian, melainkan dengan beberapa keluarganya—bukan keluarga sungguhan, mereka hanya memiliki latar belakang yang hampir mirip, memutuskan membuat ikatan layaknya sebuah _keluarga_ — _BTS_.

Pemuda itu masih enggan membuka matanya, justru malah makin mengeratkan lipatan selimut agar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan anggota BTS yang lain. Kalau Namjoon sibuk bermalasan, mereka sudah keluar apartemen kecil sejak kemarin sore—sibuk mengurusi kehidupan masing-masing. Seperti yang dijelaskan di paragraf sebelumnya, BTS di sini bukanlah nama _boyband_ , melainkan nama sebuah kelompok— _gang_ —berandalan. Ya, mereka berandalan biasa. Tak punya tujuan—itu salah satu persamaan mereka. Anggota BTS terdiri dari tujuh pemuda, hidup bebas tanpa terikat apapun. Lepas terbang seperti kupu-kupu tapi bukan berarti mereka juga lepas dari tanggungan hidup. Mereka tetap bekerja layaknya orang normal biasa, pekerjaan biasa, bukan sebagai penghibur telinga dan mata di atas panggung.

Pekerjaan Namjoon sendiri adalah seorang pegawai di sebuah pom bensin sepi di pinggir kota. Biasanya dia sering bergonta-ganti pekerjaan, menjadi pegawai pom bensin baru dijalaninya dua bulan terakhir. Dan hari ini dia libur setelah tiga hari sebelumnya menghabiskan waktu lembur menjelang tahun baru. Maklum jikalau dia sekarang sengaja bangun agak siang. Beberapa kali matanya kembali menututup akibat diterpa cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela tanpa gorden, menyuruhnya untuk bangun. Namun ia tetap enggan membuka mata, lebih memilih kembali ke dunia mimpi. Sama sekali tak singkron dengan tubuhnya yang terus meronta, kesadarannya memberontak, perutnya bergemuruh. Baru disadarinya kalau sepulang kerja kemarin malam belum sempat makan apapun saking capainya.

Bau sedap dari arah dapur jelas menggoda naluri monster rakusnya terbangun—bergerak secara otomatis keluar kamar menuju sumber, tak peduli dengan cara apa pun. Mau berguling, melompat, bahkan merangkak, dengan mata tetap terpejam sampai akhirnya kepala terantuk kulkas di ruang makan diikuti bunyi debuk pelan. Setidaknya hal itu cukup membuat matanya terbuka paksa. Kini memacu langkah gontai menuju dapur sembari menggaruk rambut acak berwarna merah muda. Mendapati sosok seorang pemuda feminim lengkap sebuah celemek warna sakral untuk seorang lelaki— _pink_ , tambahan renda-renda di pinggiran lebih tepatnya. Kim Seokjin berdiri membelakangi Namjoon, tak menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu karena sibuk oleh masakan di atas kompor.

Bau menyengat masakannya kembali menggelitik Namjoon semakin mendekat hingga kedua tangannya dapat menyentuh pinggang ramping Sang Pemuda Cantik. Sontak Seokjin terkejut, nyaris memukulkan sendok sup ke belakang jika tak lebih cepat menyadari bahwa itu adalah Namjoon. Baru setelah sadar, Seokjin segera berbalik untuk menatap tubuh tegap Namjoon yang tanpa disadarinya sejak tadi terus mengintai dengan mata tajamnya. Seokjin mengumbar senyum lalu mengucapkan _selamat pagi_ dengan manisnya.

"Kupikir kau pulang ke rumahmu yang sebenarnya," Namjoon mengawali. Berbisik di dekat telinga pemuda cantik, membuatnya agar tergelitik geli, bukan hanya oleh suara dan napas Namjoon tetapi juga oleh tangan pemuda itu yang kini sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggang lawan.

"Di sini rumahku, dan hentikan itu, Nam! Kau membuatku hampir mengacaukan sup buatanku." Seokjin dengan cepat melepas lengan di pinggangnya, berputar membelakangi Namjoon—kembali disibukkan oleh supnya.

Tak mau kalah, Namjoon menengok dari belakang Seokjin, kepala bersandar di pundak, "Apa yang kau buat?" tanyanya sok penasaran.

"Sup jagung. Mau makan sekarang?" balasnya perhatian.

"Asal bersamamu." Namjoon memberi syarat.

Seokjin memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah."

Namjoon tersenyum puas setelahnya. Tangannya tetap nakal bermain di pinggang pemuda manis, turun dan bergerak menekan—meremas belahan pantat kenyal dan lembut. Seokjin tak merespon. Dia benar-benar fokus pada masakannya sampai tak menyadari Namjoon sudah mengeluarkan lagi seringaian. Itulah Seokjin, hanya peduli pada masakan. Kadang hal itu membuat Namjoon kesal, tapi di sisi lain itu adalah bagian menyenangkan yang disukai Namjoon karena bisa menyentuhnya sembarangan. Betapa beruntungnya dia bisa menghabiskan libur tahun baru bersama kekasih tanpa gangguan anak-anak Bangtan yang lain. Dia berharap mereka pulang besok atau lusa.

.

.

.

Televisi menyala terang, Namjoon mengabaikan berita badai salju yang sedang melanda kota Seoul semenjak pagi buta. Dia sudah duduk manis di depan meja kecil yang biasa dijadikan tempat makan oleh teman-teman lainnya. Ekor matanya terus mengawasi Seokjin yang sedang menata mangkuk dan sup di atas meja, sangat serius. Pemuda itu menuangkan sup di mangkuk sangat hati-hati dan teliti, memberikan satu porsi pada Namjoon dan satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Keadaan mereka sudah seperti sepasang suami-istri pengantin baru.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana yang lain?" tanya Namjoon meminta perhatian, kesal juga melihat Seokjin sibuk sendiri.

Akhirnya Seokjin berhenti dari kegiatannya beberapa detik. "Taehyung dan Jungkook pergi bersama Yoongi ke kota sebelah sejak kemarin, begitu pula Hoseok yang pergi ke rumah Jimin. Katanya dia mau membantu Jimin bekerja di café orang tuanya seperti biasa." Seokjin menerangkan. Selesai menata makanan di atas meja, pandangannya bertemu dengan Namjoon yang sejak tadi tak henti memperhatikannya tanpa kedip. Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya penasaran mendapat tatapan intensif tersebut.

"Lalu kau? Kenapa masih ada di sini?" Namjoon tersenyum setelah mendapat perhatian sempurna dari Sang Kekasih.

Seokjin merengut mendengarnya, "Sudah kukatakan _kan_ tadi? Di sini rumahku yang sebenarnya. Kau ingin aku ke mana lagi?" tanyanya menghela napas jengah. Ia benci mengulang kalimat.

Namjoon nyaris tergelak saat melihat ekspresi lucu buatan Seokjin, menggembungkan pipinya menggemaskan. Tak disangka pemuda yang gemar ngambek itu sebenarnya lebih tua darinya dua tahun.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" Namjoon masih menatap lekat, "Kau tak ingin bertemu mereka setelah beberapa tahun?" melanjut bertanya tanpa henti dengan berani.

Sebagai informasi tambahan, Seokjin benci membicarakan kedua orangtuanya. Dia tahu hubungan orangtuanya dan Namjoon sangat tidak akur, karena itu sebisa mungkin dia menghindari pembicarakan mengenai orangtuanya. Ketidakakuran orang tuanya dan Namjoon disebabkan karena Namjoon adalah alasan Seokjin angkat kaki dari rumah. Dan sekarang Namjoon sedang mengungkit masalah yang tak ingin Seokjin ingat, menggoda—memancing amarahnya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas juga pada akhirnya, menatap Namjoon kesal. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu." Ujarnya ketus.

Namjoon merasa senang setelah berhasil membuat pemuda itu kesal. "Oke." Sekarang ia tak ingin membuat Seokjin semakin marah atau rela kepalanya ditabok panci beserta supnya. Lebih memilih mengawali kegiatan makan dengan sesendok sup.

"Bagaimana supnya?" pertanyaan antusias Sang Koki.

Namjoon tengah menutup kedua matanya, menikmati saksama makanan. Dia sudah bisa menebak bagaimana raut muka Seokjin sekarang. Perlahan dia membuka matanya, tepat seperti dugaannya, mendapati wajah Seokjin sangat tegang dengan mata membulat penuh minat padanya—sangat menggoda.

"Hmm… Rasanya, kurang manis." Namjoon mengawali, sedikit tersenyum usil.

Tanpa diduga Seokjin justru berdiri menyambar sup di atas meja dan berlari menuju dapur, Namjoon melongo di tempat. Baru dia ingin membuat sebuah gombal murahan, rupanya candaannya ditanggapi serius oleh Sang Koki. Baiklah, Namjoon berusaha menenangkan diri. _Waktu masih panjang, Namjoonie~_ ia menenangkan diri. Kali ini apalagi yang dilakukan Seokjin?

Membunuh rasa penasarannya sendiri, pemuda berhelai merah muda itu berjalan pelan menyusul kekasih menuju dapur.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyanya tanpa tanggapan.

Seokjin berlagak serius dengan sup buatannya, menuang beberapa sendok gula ke dalam panci, manik kelamnya memeriksa kilat api, tangan bergerak mengatur kompor agar tetap stabil, setelahnya mengaduk sup teliti. Sama sekali tak menyadari Sang Kekasih sudah mulai geram atas semua tingkahnya. Jangan salahkan Namjoon jika urat kesabarannya bisa putus saat itu juga. Dia lelah, butuh perhatian dan bermanja-manja, namun lihat apa yang didapatnya? Seokjin justru sibuk pada sup bodohnya. Ayolah, tidak peka juga ada batasnya _kan_? Kalau sudah begini Namjoon boleh marah _kan_? Kesal? Kasar? Bahkan sah-sah saja _kan_ memberi hukuman pada Sang kekasih? Itu adalah pilihannya.

Sebuah seringai picik tercetak, tepat saat Seokjin mencicipi sesendok sup—tak menyadari mata itu terus mengintainya secara diam-diam. Penuh kilat nakal. Jahat. Brutal. Dan… buas.

Seokjin mengernyit heran, merasakan sup buatannya kini malah terasa semakin manis. Ada yang salah di sini. Hendak ia kembali bertanya pada Namjoon, tubuhnya tersentak kaget mendapati tangan besar sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya—memeluknya dari belakang tanpa jarak. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan napas hangat menyapu tengkuk yang membuatnya merasa meremang seketika. Perasaan aneh yang memalukan menggelitik pipinya hingga bersemu merah sampai ke telinga.

Tangan lebar itu terus turun. Menginvasi pinggul, turun sampai mencapai dua bongkahan kenyal dan lembut di belakang sana. Tanpa ragu langsung meremas gemas sepasang benda mungil itu seolah ingin menghancurkannya—itulah Namjoon.

Seokjin makin merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini. Ekor matanya berusaha menoleh ke belakang, didapatinya Namjoon tengah sibuk menyesapi tengkuknya, mengumbar napas di sekitar leher, membuatnya merinding. Dia ingin menjerit saat tangan lain membekap mulutnya. Tidak memberinya kesempatan memberontak tatkala tenaganya lenyap setelah merasakan di bawah sana—di belakang, tepat di bagian paling pribadi ditusuk menggoda dengan gerakan lambat dari luar celana.

Kaki Seokjin melemas, nyaris jatuh tersungkur bila tidak ada Namjoon di belakangnya, memberinya tumpuan agar terus berdiri di depan kompor. Desahan pelan menguar, suara parau seolah memohon agar dibebaskan ikut ambil bagian mengusir suasana sunyi dapur. Mulut Seokjin masih dibelengu oleh tangan, jemari satu demi satu merambat masuk menjelajah ke dalam mulutnya, membuatnya hampir tersendak. Ia tak mampu melawan karena rangsangan di belakang sana, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berpegangan erat pada lengan kokoh Namjoon, sementara si empunya tengah sibuk memberi tanda kemerahan di leher belakang korbannya.

Jemari itu semakin tidak terkendali, mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Seokjin. Saliva menetes dari sudut bibir, bulir keringat mengalir melalui pelipis, sementara di bawah sana Seokjin merasa semakin tersiksa, cairan mulai membasahi celana depannya. Ia sudah tak menuruti saraf otak, lebih memilih nafsu sebagai pemandu. Basah. Seokjin sudah basah di segala tempat. Dia membeci keadaannya yang memalukan seperti ini, terkutuklah manusia bernama Kim Namjoon dan permainan tangannya. Hanya dengan itu sudah cukup membuat dirinya _turn_ _on_ tak berdaya.

Kepala pemuda manis menggeleng lemah, memberi isyarat Namjoon agar menghentikan kegiatannya. Sebuah keajaiban jika Namjoon benar-benar menurut, tangannya kini malah sudah bersarang di dalam celana Seokjin, menyentuh di berbagai tempat paling sensitif—area yang membuat Seokjin mengeluarkan suara lebih seksi tak teratur. Sebagai gantinya, Namjoon mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari mulut Sang Kekasih, memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara. Walau Namjoon tidak suka diinterupsi, dia tetaplah seorang kekasih yang bisa lemah ketika melihat pasangannya sudah merengek.

"Ngh… hen…tika…nh…"

Rintihan lemah itu membuat Namjoon menyeringai setan, "Tidak." Balasnya cepat.

Seokjin sudah tahu jawaban itu akan keluar, tangannya memegangi celana bagian depan yang terlihat sangat sempit serta menyiksanya. Sebuah helaan napas terdengar pelan, pasrah, tak tahan. Pemuda manis itu memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat dengan susah payah. Menatap tepat di mata Namjoon yang penuh kilat liar seolah siap menerkamnya kapan pun ia mau. Tangannya meremas pundak lawan, tubuh mereka tak berjarak, Namjoon diam memperhatian bagaimana wajah porselen itu terlihat sangat lembut dari dekat, mata, pipi, bibir, Namjoon ingin meraup semuanya serakah.

Mereka diam beberapa menit, hanya untuk saling bertukar pandang. Namjoon menunggu.

"Baiklah," Seokjin akhirnya pasrah, setuju mengikuti permainan.

Dan dengan itu, dimulailah acara di awal tahun khusus mereka berdua.

Namjoon tersenyum puas, matanya berkilat menatap lurus tepat di mata lawan. Dengan malu-malu kedua tangan Seokjin melepas remasan di pundak Namjoon, berganti melingkar sempurna di leher untuk memeluk serta menenggelamkan wajah di leher. Yang lebih muda mengusap uraian kecoklatan Sang Kekasih, menarik kasar sampai membuat kepala Seokjin mendongak, berhadapan langsung dengan legam Namjoon yang seolah menelanjanginya. Di sisi lain, Namjoon menyukai sajian pemandangan di hadapannya saat itu. Wajah merah Seokjin, lelehan keringat bercampur tangis dan saliva di ujung bibirnya. Harus Namjoon akui, Seokjin mungkin punya sifat tak peka yang menjamur, oleh karenanya dia lebih suka menggodanya lewat tindakan. Setidaknya itu lebih efektif daripada menggunakan kata-kata.

Namjoon menarik lepas ikat pinggangnya sendiri, mengikat kedua tangan Seokjin dan menyeretnya ke kamar. Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi apa yang mereka lakukan karena tidak beberapa lama terdengar suara aneh dari kamar Namjoon yang memenuhi ruang apartemen kecil BTS.

.

.

.

Namjoon duduk di meja makan keesokan harinya. Matanya mengamati meja kecil yang sudah diramaikan anak-anak BTS, meributkan soal makanan yang terlambat matang dan segala hal lainnya. Entahlah, Namjoon terlalu mengantuk untuk memperhatikan. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kapan mereka pulang kemarin.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sibuk bermain alat makanan, Hoseok dan Jimin membicarakan sesuatu tentang café, dan Yoongi yang duduk anteng—berdiam diri sambil sesekali membuka hpnya untuk mengecek sesuatu. Suasana ruang makan seketika makin riuh dan ricuh saat Seokjin datang membawakan menu sarapan. Semua berebut mengambil porsi lebih banyak, kecuali Yoongi yang memang bersikap santai, dan Namjoon karena masih setengah mengantuk. Mereka sibuk sendiri-sendiri sampai tak menyadari suatu keanehan pada langkah Seokjin yang sedikit terpincang.

Yoongi mengeryit. Sikutnya menyenggol rusuk Namjoon yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya, langsung dibalas sebuah pekikan pelan serta tautan alis oleh Namjoon.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa kau menyikutku, _eh_?"

Yoongi menghela napas, berusaha keras agar tidak membanting piring ke muka Sang Leader BTS tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jin _hyung_?" bisiknya mendesak, tapi berusaha supaya tidak terlalu menarik perhatian member lain.

Namjoon memandang Seokjin sejenak, pemuda itu sedang membantu Taehyung mengambil sup. Pandangannya beralih ke Yoongi, kali ini disertai senyuman penuh arti.

Yoongi menghela napas merasa mulai bisa membaca situasi. Demi perut sixpack Jimin yang selalu mengganggu kepalanya di malam hari, kadang dia menyesal mempunyai seorang Leader seperti Namjoon.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 _ **A/n**_ : Haloo! Saya kembali membawakan fanfic BTS~ _#yaterus_ Maaf kalau ceritanya agak gakjelas sama kayak saya, mumpung masih berbau tahun baru jadi saya update ini fanfic. Silahkan kritik saran selalu dinanti. Terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini.


	2. Family dan Pylox

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama

 **FREE © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

.

 **Summary** : Rasa bersalah yang menguap karena senyuman Sang Ibu dan rasa nyeri mendalam akibat tamparannya. Hanya ada dua pilihan bagi seorang anak, menjadi berbakti atau durhaka. Semua jalan berada di tanganmu.

.

.

.

Periksalah penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini!

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

.

.

 _ **Bagian II**_

 _Family dan Pylox_

 _Pair: NamJin, TaeKook, dll_

.

.

.

Perumahan kumuh pinggiran kota Seoul yang kotor, bau, tak terawat. Terdiri dari rumah tersusun bertingkat hingga berlantai-lantai tingginya. Seorang pemuda berjalan melalui anak tangga menuju tingkat di lantai ketiga. Kim Taehyung menaikkan hoodie jaket lusuhnya hingga menutupi rambut kecokelatan bercampur hijau di bagian depan oleh cat warna. Kedua maniknya bergulir menatap pemandangan sekitar—tempat yang pernah menjadi kelahirannya—sembari mengemut sebuah permen. Sudah hampir tiga tahun dia tak lagi menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya, tempat tinggal kedua orangtuanya. Sejujurnya dia tak terlalu serius ketika menyebut ayah dan ibunya sebagai _orangtua_ nya. Nyatanya adalah Taehyung tidak menyukai mereka, lebih tepatnya dia membenci ayahnya karena sudah memberinya banyak luka di masa lalu dan pertengkaran sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan keluar dari rumah kemudian tinggal bersama Namjoon serta teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai BTS—sebuah ikatan bukan sebagai keluarga asli, tapi itu lebih baik daripada keluarga asli mereka.

Langkah kaki Taehyung berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu salah satu rumah bertuliskan keluarga Kim di depan pintunya. Itulah rumahnya, tempatnya menghabiskan hidup selama 18 tahun lamanya. Sedikit keraguan menghinggapinya. Pemuda itu membuang tusuk permen _lollipop_ , menghela napas singkat untuk menenangkan diri. Perlahan tangannya terjulur menyentuh knop pintu. Kala itu hari masih menunjuk pukul 11 siang. Biasanya tidak akan ada orang di dalam rumah dijam segitu, ibunya sibuk bekerja, sementara ayahnya mungkin sedang berjudi hingga larut.

Bunyi _ceklek_ justru terdengar saat Taehyung mencoba memutar gagang pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Alisnya bertaut bingung, rumahnya tak dikunci itu artinya ada orang di dalam. Kali ini Taehyung meyakinkan diri untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mata kecokelatnya hanya bisa melihat ruang yang gelap minim penerangan serta minim ventilasi. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari sebuah perumahan kecil nan kumuh dengan harga murah. Dia tersenyum kecil, ruangan itu masih sama seperti tiga tahun lalu saat dia tinggalkan. Sejenak dia merasa bernostalgia. Taehyung memang membenci rumahnya tapi tetap saja dia akan merasa rindu setelah meninggalkannya. Melewati dapur, ia masih bisa mengingat ketika ibunya memasak makanan kesukaannya sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Lamunan pemuda itu buyar seketika begitu mendengar suara samar sebuah isak tangis seperti suara seorang wanita. Taehyung bergegas mencari sumber suara itu berasal. Kedua kakinya menuntun pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu tiba di depan salah satu ruangan dalam rumah—kamar kedua orangtuanya dulu. Dadanya berdegup kencang, ada perasaan ngilu yang menyayat hatinya ketika mendengar suara tangis parau dari dalam sana. Dia tahu betul siapa memilik suara itu, suara yang selalu menasihatinya dan suara lirih bercampur tangis yang mengalun seolah meremas hatinya setiap malam sebelum Taehyung memejamkan mata—itu adalah suara Ibunya.

Taehyung berjalan memasuki kamar, tidak terlalu terkejut melihat pemandangan seorang wanita sedang duduk bersimpuh di lantai dingin. Kepalanya menunduk, wajah serta isakannya tersembunyi oleh helaian rambut hitam panjang sepunggung dan kedua tangan sedang berusaha meredam tangisnya. Beberapa barang dan kaca kamar rusak berhamburan. Taehyung tahu kekacauan itu pasti ulah ayahnya yang kerap meminta uang pada ibunya, dan jika tidak dituruti maka semuanya akan selalu berakhir seperti itu. Dia muak dengan keluargnya, muak terhadap sikap ayahnya yang brengsek.

" _Eomma_ , apa yang terjadi?"

Taehyung menyentuh pundak wanita itu yang langsung tersentak kaget menyadari kehadiran seseorang di rumahnya, terlebih memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang hampir tiga tahun lamanya tidak dia dengar setelah kepergian anak lelaki semata wayangnya. Wanita itu mendongak, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata sampai membuat kedua matanya membengkak kemerahan. Mendapati seorang pemuda familiar sudah duduk di hadapannya, memandanginya disertai raut kekhawatiran. Wanita itu semakin tidak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur sebuah pelukan penuh kerinduan pada putra tercintanya, isak tangisan semakin pecah menaungi ruangan.

"Taehyungie… Kau masih hidup, nak. Maafkan _eomma_ … Maafkan _eomma_ yang tak bisa menjagamu… Maafkan _eomma_ yang tak bisa menjagamu dan merawatmu selama ini… Maafkan _eomma_ … Maafkan…" suara itu semakin terdengar serak dan bergetar diikuti pelukan yang makin mengencang di tubuh Taehyung.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa mematung diri, melihat keadaan ibunya yang sangat menyedihkan membuat hatinya tersayat oleh pisau tak kasatmata. Dia tahu semua bukan salah Sang Ibu sepenuhnya. Taehyung sangat menyayangi ibunya, ia yang sudah membesarkannya selama 18 tahun. Menurut Taehyung tak ada alasan bagi ibunya harus meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf, _eomma_ karena sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian bersama Si Brengsek itu." Potongnya lirih membalas pelukan Sang Ibu.

Taehyung bisa merasakan kepala wanita itu menggeleng lemah di bahunya, "Jangan menyebut ayahmu seperti itu, Taehyungie... Dia tetaplah ayahmu…" Wanita itu menasihati.

Taehyung mengangguk saja, dia tahu berdebat dengan ibunya untuk urusan ini tidak akan ada habisnya. Maka dia lebih memilih mengalah, walaupun di dalam hati dia tetap mengutuk ayahnya. Hal yang tak dia sukai dari ibunya adalah sikap yang terlalu baik pada ayahnya, padahal sudah jelas ayahnya yang membuat keadaan mereka sampai seperti ini. Berakhir menyedihkan dengan banyak hutang di sana-sini. Tapi Sang Ibu selalu menasihatinya, selalu, dan selalu. Hanya pada ibunya Taehyung dapat menurut.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Taehyung menggeleng pelan. Ibunya tersenyum setelah melepas pelukan mereka, masih ada jejak air mata di wajah wanita itu. "Kalau begitu, ayo ke ruang makan, ibu akan membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu."

Pemuda itu mengangguk menurut, mengikuti Sang Ibu menuju ruang makan. Wanita itu menyuruhnya agar duduk di kursi—menunggu, sementara dirinya menyiapkan makanan di dapur. Semua itu mengingatkannya saat masih tinggal bersama ibunya, membuatnya merasa rindu sekaligus dihinggapi rasa bersalah telah kabur dari rumah.

Itu sebabnya kemarin malam Seokjin—yang terkenal paling sensitif di antara member Bangtan lain—menyuruhnya agar mengunjungi rumahnya. Dia bilang itu mungkin bisa mengurangi perasaan bersalahnya selama tiga tahun. Dan semua terbukti setelah Taehyung bertemu ibunya, memang menyakitkan saat mengetahui keadaan ibunya, tetapi perlahan perasaan bersalahnya menguap setelah melihat senyuman lembut ibunya. Itu sudah cukup membuat Taehyung tenang.

" _Eomma_ , aku harus pergi," Pemuda itu menatap lurus tepat di mata Sang Ibu yang lebih rendah darinya, "aku punya tempat yang lebih membuatku merasa nyaman daripada di rumah ini." ia kembali melanjut, wajahnya memandang ibunya—berusaha meyakinkan Sang Ibu.

Tanpa diduga, wanita itu justru tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, senyuman yang mampu membuat Taehyung tersentuh. Wanita itu mengangguk pelan.

" _Eomma_ tahu ini memang bukan tempat yang bisa membuatmu bebas, Taehyungie. Tak ada yang bisa _eomma_ lakukan untuk mencegahmu. _Eomma_ akan selalu mendoakanmu, jaga dirimu dan kalau kau rindu, kau bisa kembali ke rumah ini. _Appa_ mu pasti bahagia melihat anaknya sudah tumbuh sebesar ini." pucuk kepala Taehyung dielus lembut oleh Sang Ibu, membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dia tahu semua yang dikatakan ibunya tantang Sang Ayah hanyalah bualan belaka tetapi dia berharap bahwa semua itu bisa menjadi kenyataan.

Sebelum pergi, Taehyung sempat memberikan sebuah amplop berisi uang kepada ibunya. Itu adalah hasil tabungannya bekerja selama tiga tahun kabur dari rumah, memang penghasilannya bekerja sambilan di sebuah mini market tidak seberapa, tapi dia harap ibunya mau menerima uang itu. Sang Ibu sempat menolak di awal, namun setelah melihat kesunggguhan di kedua mata anaknya dia akhirnya menerimanya juga.

Sore itu setelah menghabiskan makan siang dan mengobrol bersama, Taehyung kembali kabur dari rumahnya kali ini disertai izin Sang Ibu.

.

.

.

Seokjin mengusap keringat di keningnya menggunakan punggung tangan saat salah seorang pegawai cuci mobil di tempat kerja menghampirinya. Langkahnya cepat tiba di samping Seokjin. "Ada apa Daesung _hyung_?" tanya Seokjin penasaran.

Telunjuk Daesung mengarah pada sebuah mobil BMW hitam yang baru saja memasuki tempat cuci mobil. "Jin, coba kau urus pelanggan di sebelah sana. Aku akan menyusul setelah mengantar mobil yang baru kucuci ke blok depan."

Seokjin mengangguk menuruti perkataan pegawai yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. Menghampiri mobil BMW hitam tanpa rasa curiga. Baru setelah seorang pria berjas lengkap keluar dari pintu depan, seketika Seokjin merasakan atmosfer sekitar menjadi berat, tubuhnya membeku kaku. Dia tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok pria yang sangat dia kenali, rambut klimis hitam yang sebagian sudah ditumbuhi uban, namun itu tak mempengaruhi ketegasan pria tersebut.

Pria tua itu menatap remeh padanya, "Jadi benar kau bekerja di tempat seperti ini, Kim Seokjin?" dia melangkah mendekat tepat di depan Seokjin yang masih mematung, lidahnya kelu tak dapat menjawab. Dia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya kemudian perlahan mengangguk lemah. Pria itu semakin geram, menarik kerah seragam Seokjin kasar. "BERHENTI BERTINGKAH KONYOL!" Seokjin tak membalas, hanya pasrah sampai bentakan kasar memancing amarahnya, "KATAKAN DIMANA BAJINGAN TENGIK ITU BERADA SEKARANG!?"

" _APPA_! NAMJOON TIDAK SEPERTI ITU!" teriaknya melengking cepat, dengan berani menatap tepat di kedua mata Sang Ayah—tak tahan ketika orang yang dimaksud Sang Ayah direndahkan.

"DIAM! TAHU APA KAU ANAK KURANG AJAR!" tak segan pria itu akan memukul putra semata wayangnya jika saja tidak ditahan oleh seorang wanita yang sejak tadi berada di belakangnya. Mengisyaratkan suaminya agar tidak terbawa emosi di tempat umum.

Pria itu menyentakkan tangan istrinya kasar, lalu pergi begitu saja masuk ke dalam mabil diikuti bantingan keras, meninggalkan wanita itu dengan Seokjin. Wajah Seokjin sudah memerah menahan amarah. Bahkan itu adalah kali kedua Sang Ibu melihat anaknya menunjukkan ekspresi semarah itu, yang pertama adalah ketika Seokjin kabur dari rumah enam tahun silam.

Lama wanita itu memandang Seokjin, berusaha meredam rasa rindu. Seandainya hubungan mereka baik, pasti ia sudah memeluk putranya tersebut setelah lama tak bertemu. "Pulanglah, Jin… _Eomma_ mohon... Sekarang masih belum terlambat, pertunanganmu masih bisa dilanjutkan…" wanita itu hampir terisak.

Jeda terjadi beberapa detik, sampai bibir pemuda itu berucap tegar, "Maafkan aku, _eomma_. Aku tidak bisa," Seokjin berusaha menyuara setegas yang ia mampu, melihat bulir air mulai jatuh di pipi wanita yang sudah membesarkannya. "Aku sudah pernah mengatakan pada kalian, kalau aku akan memilih jalanku sendiri, aku mencintai Nam—"

 **PLAK**

Seokjin tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat dirasa sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi kirinya. Panas dan nyeri mulai menjalar kentara, tapi dadanya jauh lebih sesak melihat Sang Ibu kini menatapnya sengit penuh permusuhan.

" _Eomma_ tak mau dengar apapun!" bulir-bulir air mengalir deras di kedua pipi wanita itu, ia kecewa berat atas pilihan putra semata wayangnya. Semenjak kecil dia tak pernah mendidik Seokjin menjadi anak pembangkang seperti itu, semua salah orang itu—Kim Namjoon.

Setelah berkata demikian, wanita itu meninggalkan Seokjin. Dia masih bisa mendengar suara tangis ibunya menjadi saat ia memasuki mobil bersama Sang Ayah. Mereka keluar dari tempat cuci mobil, meninggalkan Seokjin sendiri yang menunduk pasrah. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kedua orangtuanya menemukan tempatnya kerja yang bahkan jauh dari kota Seoul. Ditambah lagi mengungkit soal pertunangan yang pernah dia tinggalkan selama 6 tahun lalu.

Memori otaknya serasa kembali diputar ke masa lalu saat dia kabur dari rumah bersama Namjoon. Memang pemuda itu yang sudah memotori Seokjin agar terlepas dari belenggu kedua orangtuanya, tapi keputusan Seokjin untuk kabur dari rumah adalah keinginannya sendiri, karena dia mencintai Namjoon. Dia lebih memilih bersama Namjoon daripada melaksanakan pertunangan disertai paksaan orang tua hanya untuk meningkatkan saham perusahaan Sang Ayah, calon tunangannya sendiri adalah anak dari rekan kerja ayahnya.

" _Yaa_! Jin! Kenapa kau malah melamun sendirian? Dimana pelanggan kita tadi?" Daesung datang, menepuk pundak Seokjin hingga membuyarkan lamunannya. Seokjin keburu tersadar, langsung menyunggingkan senyum paksa.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Sepertinya mereka bukan mau mencuci mobil." Kilahnya berusaha memasang mimik senormal mungkin.

" _Huh_?" Daesung menautkan alisnya penasaran, dia tak mungkin bisa dibohongi oleh senyuman palsu murahan seperti itu. Ia sudah terlalu hapal sikap rekan kerja yang biasa dikenal sensitif itu. Menyadari mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama dia pergi tadi tapi ia membiarkan saja setelah melihat Seokjin yang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, mungkin itu masalah pribadi.

.

.

.

Shift siang membuat seorang pemuda berambut merah muda mencolok itu merasa bosan. Tak dapat dipungkiri bekerja di sebuah pom bensin pinggiran kota Seoul sedikit membuatnya sebal. Namjoon memang terkenal tak bisa betah di satu pekerjaan. Biasanya tiap memiliki pekerjaan dia hanya bertahan satu sampai dua minggu, lalu dia akan mengundurkan diri atau mungkin Sang Bos yang memecatnya langsung. Baru sebagai seorang pegawai pom bensin dia bisa bertahan sampai dua bulan lamanya, sebuah rekor bersejarah mungkin. Terima kasih pada Seokjin yang selalu mengomel tiap malam.

Namjoon menerima saja mendapati tempat kerjanya sangat sepi melebihi kuburan, bahkan dia bisa tertidur dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Arlojinya sudah menunjukk hampir jam lima sore, harusnya dia sudah bisa pulang kalau saja rekan kerjanya datang tepat waktu. Nyatanya dia hanya sendirian, menunggu sambil sesekali menguap _ngantuk_. Tanpa sengaja ekor matanya menangkap pergerakan seorang pemuda tengah berlari tergesa ke arahnya. Namjoon hapal senyuman kotak di wajah pemuda itu. Taehyung akhirnya tiba di depan Namjoon, napasnya memburu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Naik apa? Kau tak bekerja, ya?" tanyanya memborbardir Taehyung dengan segudang basa-basi, dibalas sebuah cengiran khasnya. Membuat Namjoon ikut tersenyum singkat, sepertinya pemuda itu sudah kembali normal seperti sediakala. Dengan begitu dia bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa harus mendengarkan keluhan cemas Seokjin dan Jungkook karena keadaan Taehyung yang terlihat murung beberapa hari terakhir. Seokjin merasa cemas karena dia bertanggung jawab sebagai yang paling tua di antara mereka, sementara Jungkook karena dia merasa yang paling dekat dengan Taehyung.

" _Hyung_! Kau harusnya berterima kasih, aku datang kemari untuk menjemputmu, tahu!" ujarnya ditengah engahan napas. "Sial sekali, bus yang kutumpangi tak mau mengantarkanku sampai sini." Tambahnya menggerutu kesal.

Namjoon tergelak mendengarkan penuturan pemuda lebih muda setahun darinya tersebut. Merasa bodoh akan ucapannya, mana ada orang menjemput menaiki bus umum sementara yang dijemput mempunyai motor untuk pulang. Dan dia jelas tahu persis di mana bus yang ditumpangi Taehyung berhenti karena hanya ada satu halte untuk mencapai tempatnya bekerja, dan itu berjarak hampir 15 meter dari pom bensin. Tanpa dia sadari, sebuah tepukan pelan menyentuh pundak belakangnya, Namjoon menoleh mendapati seorang pemuda lain terseyum lima jari ke arahnya, kedua tangannya mengatup di depan wajah—meminta maaf.

"Namjoon, maaf kau sudah menungguku lama, ya? Tadi aku harus mengantar seseorang sebelum kemari, jadinya telat begini." Ujarnya lirih, ada rasa bersalah di tiap ucapannya.

Namjoon tersenyum maklum menanggapi rekan kerjanya yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu, tak lupa memperkenalkannya dengan Taehyung yang sejak tadi bengong. "Gongchan _hyung_ , ini Taehyung, dan Taehyung ini adalah Gongchan _hyung_."

Mereka berkenalan dan mengobrol sebentar. Sifat Gongchan yang ramah membuat mereka bisa lebih cepat akrab, apalagi didukung Taehyung yang lucu dan sulit ditebak. Tak terasa waktu sudah hampir menunjuk pukul 6 sore. Matahari sudah terbenam, lampu jalan juga sudah mulai dinyalakan. Namjoon pun segera berpamitan pulang, dia menarik lengan Taehyung menuju tempat parkiran untuk mengambil motornya. Memang bukan motor mewah, hanya motor bekas yang dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa.

Namjoon melajukan motornya, spedo terlihat hampir menyentuh angka 140, cukup kuat untuk ukuran motor bekas. Bahkan Taehyung sampai mengeratkan jaket, menghindari hujaman udara dingin di malam hari. Dia harus rela menggigil lebih lama karena Namjoon bilang dia harus mampir mengambil pesanan di tempat temannya. Taehyung tidak diberi keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai pesanan yang dimaksud, jadi dia hanya megangguk saja membonceng di belakang.

Udara dingin makin liar menggerogoti, mengingat saat itu masih pertengahan Januari. Taehyung merasa matanya semakin berat, perlahan menyandarikan kepala di punggung Namjoon. Dia benar-benar akan terlelap kalau saja Namjoon tidak menarik rem secara mendadak, mengakibatkan hidungnya memar kemerahan setelah membentur tulang punggung. Ia berusaha keras tidak mengumpat setelah sadar di mana tempat mereka berhenti. Matanya membulat menatap Namjoon yang sudah turun dari motornya.

" _Hyung_ , tempat ini—" telunjuknya mengarah di sebuah toko cat di depan mereka.

"Tae, kau tahu? Hari ini aku berencana pulang telat." Potong Namjoon tersenyum penuh makna mengetahui raut wajah Taehyung yang sudah kehilangan kata-katanya.

Yang lebih muda langsung meloncat turun dari motor untuk berteriak girang, " _Hyung_! Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu!" teriaknya semangat. Namjoon tergelak. Mereka berdua pun memasuki toko cat bersama.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_! Di sebelah sana!" seru Taehyung girang. Telunjuknya mengarah di sebuah tepi jalan layang, tepatnya menunjuk sebuah tembok kosong, putih, bersih, masih suci, dan sangat strategis—benar-benar terlihat seperti harta karun bagi mereka.

Segera saja Namjoon menghentikan motornya. Taehyung langsung meloncat turun, mengeluarkan spray paint dari dalam tas pinjaman teman Namjoon—Sang Pemilik Toko Cat. Dia mengeluarkan lima kaleng spray paint berbagai warna mencolok, mengawali kegiatan sakralnya dengan mengocok kaleng berlabel depan pylox, sedang Namjoon sibuk memarkir motornya. Begitu selesai, dia segera mendekati Taehyung yang sudah sibuk menyemprot berbagai warna di atas dinding putih, menorehkan noda penuh kesenangan pribadi. Namjoon tertawa kecil melihat betapa seriusnya raut muka Taehyung yang biasanya sering nge-blank. Memang kalau sudah masalah seperti ini konsentrasi seorang Kim Taehyung tak bisa digoyahkan. Dia melirik dinding tempat Taehyung menyalurkan hobinya.

"Apa yang kautulis?" Taehyung tak menyahut, masih sibuk pada kegiatannya. Namjoon membiarkannya—menunggu sampai Taehyung selesai di huruf keenamnya. Dan sekarang Namjoon tersenyum melihat kerja awal Taehyung yang sedikit mengejutkannya. " _Family_?" tanyanya menaikkan sebelah alis.

Taehyung nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya sambil mengangguk.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kukira kau membenci keluargamu?"

Senyuman lebar masih belum luntur dari wajah Taehyung, "Memang," dia menjawab singkat, membuat sebuah tanda tanya otomatis mampir di kepala Namjoon. Seolah mengerti, Taehyung kembali melanjut, "Karena itu aku akan menambahkan ' _Bangtan Boys_ ' di belakangnya," Namjoon terdiam beberapa detik sampai pemuda di sampingnya kembali melanjut, "Karena kalian adalah _family_ yang paling kusayangi."

Kini Namjoon tertegun mendengar penuturan polos Taehyung. Ya. Taehyung yang dikenalnya selama hampir empat tahun sebagai pemuda keras kepala dan pemberontak, Taehyung yang menolak membicarakan masalah orangtuanya, sekarang dengan polosnya mengatakan kalimat manis mengenai keluarga. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah mimpi. Mereka bertukar pandang cukup lama hingga sebuah suara sirine membawa masalah buruk pada mereka.

Namjoon dan Taehyung mendecak kesal hampir bersamaan ketika melihat sebuah mobil patroli melaju ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan tak biasa. Seorang polisi berkumis lebat bertagname Siwon di dada kanannya menengokkan kepala melalui jendela, menggeram sambil mengacungkan senjata api laras pendek di atas kepala. Sedetik kedua pemuda labil pembuat onar itu merasa sehati, mengecap polisi tersebut sebagai orang gila karena berani mengeluarkan senjata di tempat publik.

"BERHENTI KALIAN, KEPARAT!" seru Sang Polisi murka.

Sayangnya Namjoon masih terlalu waras untuk menyerahkan diri secara suka rela. Mesin motor sukses dinyalakan. Setelah menunggu Taehyung menyambar tas berisi pyloxnya mereka langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menerobos beberapa kendaraan di jalanan lenggang tengah malam, terlihat jelas jarak antara motor mereka dan mobil polisi pembuntut yang terpaut lumayan.

"Dasar keras kepala." Decak Namjoon kesal. Ia membelokkan motor menuju gang sempit sampai akhirnya mobil itu tak lagi terlihat mengejar.

"Sial. Sial. Sial." umpat Taehyung dari belakang. "Gara-gara polisi sialan itu, tulisanku belum terselesaikan." Gerutunya kesal. Namjoon hanya tersenyum simpul, menampakkan kedua dimple lucunya.

.

.

.

Tengah malam setelah acara berkejar-kejaran bersama mobil polisi patroli akhirnya Namjoon dan Taehyung kembali ke apartemen Bangtan dengan selamat. Dari luar terlihat lampu apartemen masih menyala terang, menandakan masih ada yang terjaga. Namjoon dan Taehyung saling pandang, memaksa satu sama lain untuk mengetuk pintu. Tangan Taehyung terpilih karena pautan usia. Tak beberapa lama, pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Seokjin yang sedang melipat kedua tangan di depan dada seolah meminta penjelasan keterlambatan pulang mereka. Taehyung hanya nyengir sembari menggaruk leher yang tak gatal, keadaan serupa dialami oleh Namjoon yang hanya tersenyum kecut. Seokjin menghela napas, membuat kedua makhluk tadi seketika menunduk menyesal.

"Masuk." Ujar pemuda yang paling tua tegas.

Keduanya langsung menurut, mengekori Seokjin setelah mengunci pintu. Mereka bertiga berjalan melewati ruang tengah. Tak ada sofa atau pun kursi di sana, hanya ada sebuah televisi di atas meja dan karpet di atas lantai. Tambahan, ada seorang pemuda sedang terlelap di atas karpet, memakai hoodie putih dan selembar selimut tipis menutupi hingga pundak. Taehyung segera menghampirinya, sejenak menoleh ke arah Seokjin yang berjalan menuju dapur diikuti Namjoon.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa Kookie tidur di sini?" tanyanya agak keras agar bisa didengar sampai dapur, mengabaikan pemuda yang disebut Kookie—reader juga pasti sudah tahu siapa nama lengkap Si Kookie, ya, Jeon Jungkook nama lengkapnya—sedang menggeliat tak nyaman setelah mendengar teriakan tak elit Taehyung.

"Dia menunggu kalian pulang sampai ketiduran!" sahut satu suara dari dapur. Namjoon yang berdiri di belakangnya bisa melihat dengan jelas Seokjin sedang membuat cokelat panas.

Selang beberapa detik terdengar lagi teriakan cempreng Taehyung, " _Hyung_! Aku akan membawa Kookie ke kamarnya!" Seokjin menyahut singkat dan Taehyung langsung menggotong bridal tubuh Jungkook di kedua lengannya.

Kembali ke dapur, "Heran. Apa kalian semua janjian untuk pulang telat malam ini?" Seokjin mengomel seperti perawan PMS.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" Namjoon yang sejak tadi mengikuti Seokjin menyela bingung.

"Kau lihat sendiri hanya ada aku dan Kookie di rumah."

"Yang lain?"

"Sudah kukatakan kan, kalian semua pulang telat hari ini dan membuat kami cemas."

Namjoon lebih memilih diam sambil menautkan alis, salah menyahut bisa-bisa dia didepak, tapi tumben Hoseok dan Jimin pulang telat, kalau Yoongi sih dia sudah tak heran, di antara mereka bertujuh hanya Yoongi yang paling sering bertindak seenaknya. Biar pun begitu Yoongi tetap bisa diandalkan—bahkan kadang menyabet tugasnya sebagai ketua _gang._

Lama mereka berdiam diri, Seokjin sudah selesai memanaskan coklat, "Namjoonie, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ia menyerahkan secangkir untuk Namjoon.

"Soal?" sedikit menyeruput cokelat, kedua manik Namjoon masih setia mengawasi pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Orangtuaku." Sekarang Seokjin bisa melihat kekasihnya tersendak cokelat, tepat saat terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan.

Namjoon menaruh cangkir, "Itu mungkin mereka, akan kubukakan pintu dulu." Ujarnya gugup segera berlari kilat menuju pintu. Seokjin menghela napas, dia tahu kalau Namjoon sedang cemas sekarang, terutama setelah mendengar tentang topik yang akan Seokjin bicarakan.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka pintu kamar menggunakan tendangan sebelah kakinya, tubuhnya nyaris oleng kehilangan keseimbangan saat Jungkook menggeliat tak nyaman dalam gendongannya karena suara debaman pintu.

" _Yaa_ Kookie, kau makan apa sih sampai berat begini?" gerutunya berusaha melangkah sejengkal ketika tubuh Jungkook kembali bergerak-gerak, kali ini mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher Taehyung yang seketika membeku di tempat. Wajahnya mereka hanya terpaut beberapa inchi, membuatnya sampai menahan napas gugup. Beruntungnya lampu kamar masih belum dinyalakan sehingga rona merah di wajah Taehyung dapat tersembunyi secara sempurna.

"Tae… hyungie…"

Taehyung sadar mendengar suara igauan keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Hal itu sukses mengembalikan wajahnya ke mode normal, kali ini serius mendengarkan gumaman Jungkook. Dia merasa ini momen penting karena jarang-jarang dirinya diigaukan orang lain.

"… Aku…"

Taehyung kembali menahan napas tegang.

"… Tidak berat, tahu—"

Suasana seketika hening, Taehyung memasang wajah blank andalannya tanpa bisa dilihat siapapun. Suara lemah di gendongannya perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah cengengesan, membuat Taehyung sadar kalau sebenarnya Jungkook tidak benar-benar sedang tidur. sebuah perempatan tak kasatmata bertengger di kepala Taehyung yang sudah nyut-nyutan, nasip serupa dialami lututnya yang gemetaran. Dengan cepat dia membanting tubuh berat Jungkook ke atas kasur. Taehyung menyalakan lampu kamar, dapat dilihatnya Jungkook meringis kesakitan bercampur tawa, memperlihatkan kedua gigi kelinci mungilnya.

"Berhenti menertawaiku, Kookie!" teriak Taehyung tak terima, dia sudah menyusul Jungkook ke atas kasur dan memelintir kedua tangan yang lebih muda.

"Taehyungie lepaskan! Tanganku bisa patah!" Jungkook memberontak masih di sela tawa renyahnya, Taehyung cemberut perlahan melepaskan tangan Jungkook.

Pemuda itu mengelus tangan sehabis dipelintir, air menetes di ujung matanya, entah karena kesakitan atau kebanyakan tertawa. Taehyung diam, membiarkan tawa Jungkook hilang dengan sendirinya.

Beberapa menit Jungkook akhirnya diam.

"Sudah selesai?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Taehyungie, kenapa dengan pipimu?"

Taehyung otomatis meraba pipi kanan yang ditunjuk Jungkook, "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Ada nodanya. Kau habis main apa?"

Taehyung mengerutkan alis, mencoba mengingat kegiatannya hari ini. "Oh, sepertinya ini bekas pylox tadi!"

"Pylox? Kau membuat graffiti lagi, _hyung_?"

" _Err_ , begitulah." Taehyung menggaruk pipinya menyadari kini Jungkook memandangnya penuh minat, tambahan efek _bling-bling_ yang membuat Taehyung semakin gugup. "Hei, jangan melihatku seperti itu. Seram, tahu!"

Tanpa menghiraukan peringatan Taehyung, kini Jungkook malah berkedip-kedip minta dicolok—yang entah kenapa malah terlihat imut di mata Taehyung. " _Hyung_ , ceritakan…" pintanya memohon dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_.

"Apanya?" Taehyung merasa gagal paham malah kembali nge-blank.

"Tentang graffitimu. Apa kau dikejar polisi lagi?" tanya Jungkook tepat sasaran.

Memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Taehyung sering berurusan dengan polisi patroli, terutama yang bertagname Siwon di dada kanannya. Dia merasa menjadi contoh buruk, tapi akhirnya mengangguk pasrah pada wajah Jungkook yang sudah tak sabar menunggu ceritanya.

"Baiklah. Pada suatu hari—" Taehyung mengawali.

.

.

.

Namjoon membuka pintu depan, di dapatinya Hoseok yang setengah menggigil dan Yoongi memasang wajah datar.

" _Huh_? Darimana saja kalian berdua? Mana Jimin?"

Yoongi memasuki apartemen tanpa menjawab, melewati Namjoon dan menghampiri Seokjin di ruangan tengah dengan beberapa cangkir cokelat panas di atas karpet. Namjoon merasa terkacangi segera menatap Hoseok meminta penjelasan.

"Apa?" tanya Hoseok tak peka. Dia sibuk menutup pintu apartemen lalu membuntut Yoongi untuk menyambar secangkir cokelat panas. Serius, berkendara bersama Yoongi yang ngebut di tengah malam ditemani hujaman angin malam sudah cukup membuat tubuhnya hampir membeku seperti es.

Tak puas atas kediaman kedua sahabatnya, Namjoon menyusul ke ruang tengah—berharap mendapatkan penjelasan terlambatnya Hoseok dan absennya Jimin.

Setelah menyelesaikan tegukan cokelatnya, Yoongi diam memandang Seokjin sebentar, " _Hyung_ , aku butuh bicara."

" _Ehem_ … kami." Ralat Hoseok menggulirkan kedua maniknya ke arah Yoongi yang hanya dibalas sebuah kediaman.

Seokjin menautkan alisnya, kebetulan sekali dia juga ingin berbicara pada teman-temannya untuk meminta pendapat. "Baiklah. Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kalian."

Setelah itu, Yoongi langsung mengeluarkan sejumlah uang bernominal ratusan won ke atas karpet tempat mereka berempat duduk. Seokjin dan Namjoon melotot kaget, beda hal dengan Hoseok yang terlihat santai melanjutkan acara minum cokelat panasnya. Dia sudah mendengar cerita lengkap Yoongi di saat _hyung_ nya itu menjemputnya di rumah Jimin beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang wanita yang tadi siang mengunjungi delivery pizza tempatku bekerja,"

"Juga café milik orang tua Jimin dimana aku dan Jimin bekerja." Tambah Hoseok sedikit menyela.

Seolah mengerti raut keterkejutan di wajah Seokjin dan Namjoon, Yoongi kembali melanjut tanpa disuruh, sementara Hoseok menyeruput lagi cokelat panas. "Dia bilang akan memberiku uang lebih banyak dengan satu syarat—" Yoongi menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat suasana apartemen sedikit tegang.

"Apa?" kali ini Namjoon bertanya tak sabar.

"—menyuruh Seokjin _hyung_ kembali ke rumahnya."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_ : Sebelumnya mau jelasin Genre, ini dari awal memang kumasukin di genre Family karena akan ada banyak konflik tentang keluarga. Untuk rikues pair, wah saya gak bisa janji—pair biasanya mengikuti perkembangan cerita.

Basic cerita kuambil dari MV BTS: I Need U, Prologue, Run, dan For You (itu, lho MV yang _pake_ bahasa Jepang) dengan sedikit—coret banyak perubahan plot agar bisa dijadikan BL, dsb. Maaf kalau jadinya aneh.

.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk para Reader, begitu pula yang sudah Review, Favorit, dan Follow:

 _IoriNara_ _,_ _peachpetals_ _,_ _Aoi-chan to Seiyuu-chan desu_ _,_ _GitARMY_ _,_ _nnavishiper_ _,_ _Joker950818_ _,_ _Puspita587_ _,_ _bluehyomi_ _,_ _hanarahmi23_ _,_ _1_ _,_ _nanaelfindo_ _,_ _jinicious_ _,_ _Riska971_


	3. Sebuah Pelajaran Hidup

**Disclaimer:** BTS di bawah naungan Big Hit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang keluar di fanfic ini bukan milik saya, itu adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **FREE © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ ,dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

.

 **Summary** : Luapan emosi Jungkook. Kecemasan yang dirasakan setiap orang. Bukankah selalu ada pilihan ketiga? Percayalah.

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini!

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

.

.

 _ **Bagian III**_

 _Sebuah Pelajaran Hidup_

 _Pair: NamJin, TaeKook, YoonMin, HoseMin_

.

.

.

Yoongi mendobrak pintu pelitur layaknya seorang preman, mengabaikan pekikan kaget dari beberapa maid serta tatapan cemas para pelayan rumah yang ragu menghampirinya. Pemuda berhelai hijau _mint_ itu memasang mimik datar sambil menjejakkan sepatu _boots_ hitam penuh noda lumpur di atas karpet merah dalam ruangan, langsung berdiri tepat di depan meja kerja untuk menghadap Sang Pemilik Rumah. Seorang pria duduk santai tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangan dari lembar dokumen di tangan, sudah terlalu hapal melihat kelakuan Yoongi.

" _Appa_ , aku butuh uang." Yoongi berujar cepat pada Sang Ayah tanpa sopan santun. Dia tak terbiasa karena kedua orangtuanya terlalu sibuk untuk memberinya les tata karma saat ia masih balita. Dia memiliki gaya baru saat sudah lulus sekolah; berbicara seperlunya dan langsung ke inti.

Kedua tangannya menggebrak meja penuh tumpukan berkas, tak sabar menunggu respon Sang Ayah yang menurutnya sangat superlambat. Tak tahukah pria tua itu bahwa Yoongi masih mempunyai banyak hal untuk dikerjakan selain merengek di depannya. Dalam hati meruntuk kenapa di saat seperti ini ia harus melakukan ritual konyol bersama ayahnya seperti ini. Suara debam keras buatannya ternyata sukses membuat Sang Kepala Keluarga Min segera menoleh ke arah Sang Putra.

Pria itu menaruh dokumen kerjanya kemudian mengambil selembar cek untuk dibubuhi tanda tangan dan memberikan pada Yoongi, "Tulis berapa pun yang kau butuhkan, lalu segera keluar dari ruang kerjaku." Ucap Sang Ayah tak kalah dingin.

Yoongi tersenyum sinis menerima cek tersebut. Dia langsung keluar ruangan sesuai ucapan Sang Ayah tanpa sepatah kata, mengabaikan para pelayan yang sibuk membersihkan lantai bekas sepatunya. Yoongi tak peduli, sama seperti ayahnya yang tidak pernah peduli pada anaknya. Setidaknya dia bersyukur satu dari sekian rentet masalahnya selesai. Pagi ini Yoongi menyebutnya sebagai _Ritual Konyol Keluarga Min_.

Selain Seokjin di antara anggota Bangtan Yoongi adalah satu-satunya anggota penghasil emas, secara harfiah dia benar-benar bisa menghasilkan emas dengan cara meminta pada ayahnya. Serius, Yoongi itu orang kaya. Keluarganya pemilik satu dari sekian perusahaan dengan saham melangit di Seoul. Ayahnya menjabat sebagai kepala presiden perusahaan dan kakak lelakinya bekerja di bawah pengawasan Sang ayah. Ibunya seorang aktris dunia yang gemar berjelajah dari satu negara ke negara lain sampai lupa pulang, bahkan mungkin wanita itu lupa jika memiliki seorang putra bernama Min Yoongi. Entahlah, Yoongi terlalu malas mengingat kapan dia terakhir bertemu ibunya.

Sejak kecil yang dilakukan Yoongi adalah bermain layaknya anak normal lainnya, semua terasa menyenangkan. Dia mempunyai banyak mainan, semua keinginannya selalu terpenuhi, dan dia merasa menjadi anak paling beruntung di seluruh dunia. Kehidupannya berjalan lancar hingga dia lulus dari pendidikan. Dia mulai merasa jenuh dengan hidupnya. Setiap hari yang dia lakukan adalah bersenang-senang, tanpa tahu arti sebenarnya dari bersenang-senang. Ketika sadar, yang dia temukan hanyalah kekosongan.

Rumahnya terasa terlalu luas, Yoongi merasa kecil, sendirian, tertinggal, tak berdaya. Saat itu dia paham bahwa selama ini yang ia inginkan adalah keluarganya. Namun mereka tak ada untuk Yoongi. Kenapa mereka tak ada untuk Yoongi? Karena bagi mereka Yoongi memang tidak ada. Karena yang ada di benak mereka hanya ada kerja. Kerja. Kerja. Dan uang. Ironis memang, saat seseorang berada di puncak kekayaan, justru yang dia inginkan tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang.

Sampai hari itu datang, dia dipertemukan dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa mengobrol bersama, seolah mereka memang pernah berkenalan di masa lalu. Seokjin yang polos dengan gamblang menceritakan kehidupan keluarganya, nasipnya hampir serupa dengan Yoongi, hanya saja bertolak belakang. Jika Seokjin dipenuhi rasa perhatian berlebih, Yoongi justru kebalikannya.

Kemudian Namjoon menyuruh Yoongi untuk tinggal bersama mereka—membentuk sebuah ikatan keluarga tanpa hubungan darah. Terdengar konyol bagi Yoongi, tapi siapa sangka keesokan harinya dia mendatangi apartemen Seokjin dan Namjoon bersama segudang koper untuk pindahan. Itu terjadi sudah lima tahun yang lalu, dan hubungan keluarga mereka berjalan sampai hari ini. Jika diingat, itu seperti mimpi, Yoongi mendapatkan keinginan terbesarnya hanya dalam semalam; sebuah keluarga.

Hal menarik lain dari keluarga Min Yoongi adalah acara _Ritual Konyol Keluarga Min_. Ialah hubungan aneh yang dia pupuk bersama ayahnya tanpa materai, semua terjadi secara alami. Setiap sebulan sekali di akhir bulan Sang Ayah dengan rutin memberikan sejumlah uang pada Yoongi sebagai wujud kewajibannya sebagai ayah yang memenuhi kebutuhan anaknya—bukan didasarkan oleh rasa cemas, bahkan Yoongi ragu apa ayahnya bisa merasa cemas padanya.

Lalu sebagai timbal baliknya Yoongi mendapatkan kebebasan untuk keluar-masuk rumah sesuka hatinya. Aneh? Bagi mereka itu adalah sebuah keadilan, keluarganya senang dengan dunia kerja mereka dan Yoongi juga senang dengan dunianya sendiri. Kompleks. Namun semua terkendali. Itulah keluarganya, dan dia tak pernah lagi menyesali apa pun yang sudah menjadi takdirnya. Itulah Yoongi.

Yoongi berjalan menuju garasi rumah setelah sebelumnya mengambil salah satu kunci mobil cadangan milik ayahnya, memilih satu dari sekian deret mobil yang terparkir rapi. Maniknya jatuh di sebuah mobil Nissan putih. Dia menaiki mobil itu tanpa harus merepotkan diri meminta izin pada Sang Ayah, toh salah satu pelayan pasti akan memberitahukannya. Dia menginjak pedal gas liar, nyaris menabrak pot di sekitar taman rumah yang luasnya nyaris seperti lapangan sepak bola. Setelah terbiasa menyetir, dia pun sukses keluar gerbang dengan selamat, meninggalkan motor scoopy merah penuh lumpur yang dia pakai sebelumnya.

Setibanya di jalan umum, sebelah tangan Yoongi terulur meraih hp dari saku jaket kulit untuk melakukan sebuah panggilan.

" _Hallo_?" terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Aku tiba di café jam tujuh malam."

" _Oh. Tentu, hyung_." Baru Yoongi akan memutuskan sambungan, kembali suara dari seberang menghentikannya. " _Hyung_ ,"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

" _Tentang tawaran Nyonya Kim beberapa hari yang lalu_ —" suara itu memelan, terdengar antara keraguan dan rasa khawatir.

Yoongi terdiam kemudian menghela napas singkat, "Kau tak perlu mencemaskan apa pun. Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu di café dengan benar." Potongnya. Suara di seberang sana tidak terdengar, lumayan lama. Yoongi bisa menerka lawan bicaranya mungkin sedang membisu sambil menyalahkan diri. "Jimin dengar, kau cemas pun tak ada gunanya. Itu hanya akan memperburuk kesehatanmu sendiri." tandasnya dengan nada tegas andalan.

Jimin masih tidak menyahut.

"Kalau tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi akan kututup telponnya. Sampai jumpa nanti."

" _Hyung, maaf sudah mengatakan hal aneh. Sampai jumpa nanti_." Akhirnya pemuda itu bersuara pelan.

Sambungan terputus sepihak oleh Yoongi. Pembicaraan singkat dengan seorang anak pemilik sebuah café kecil di tengah keramaian kota Seoul. Dia tahu keadaan Jimin sedang tidak fit beberapa hari terakhir karena kecapaian bekerja membantu orang tuanya di café, makanya Yoongi tak ingin telponnya terlalu lama dan berujung mengganggu kerja pemuda itu. Apalagi memperburuk situasi dengan membicarakan Nyonya Kim.

Menurut Yoongi, Jimin adalah anak yang baik, polos, dan rajin bekerja, berbeda dengan Yoongi yang justru mengundurkan diri dari Delivery Pizza tempatnya bekerja sejak tiga hari lalu—semenjak kedatangan Nyonya Kim. Sudah tiga hari pula berlalu semenjak pembicaraannya bersama Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok di apartemen BTS. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengembalikan uang pemberian Nyonya Kim keesokan harinya tapi belum memberikan jawaban pasti perihal Seokjin yang mau pulang atau tidak, setidaknya sampai minggu depan.

Otak Yoongi dipaksa mengingat kembali kejadian saat seorang wanita mendatangi tempat kerjanya sambil menangis tersedu, wajahnya sekilas mengingatkannya pada Seokjin. Ketika wanita itu selesai memperkenalkan diri, ia pun tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah ibu Seokjin. Tujuannya menemui Yoongi adalah meminta agar ia menyuruh Seokjin pulang kembali ke rumahnya. Sebagai gantinya, wanita itu sudah menyiapkan ratusan won padanya secara tunai, tak hanya itu bahkan Yoongi bisa memperoleh uang yang lebih banyak asal bersedia diajak bekerja sama.

Seketika itu Yoongi merasa jengah. Jika saja wanita itu tahu selama 23 tahun hidup seorang Min Yoongi sudah bergelimang harta mungkin penawarannya akan sedikit berbeda. Tidak. Sekalipun wanita itu menyerahkan hidupnya keputusan Yoongi tak akan goyah. Menjual satu dari enam keluarga terbaiknya di seluruh dunia dengan material tidaklah sepadan. Mau ditawar berapapun hasilnya akan tetap berat sebelah.

Pemuda pucat itu mendesah, " _Aku menolak_." Ujarnya tegas kala melihat tatapan penuh harap Nyonya Kim perlahan luntur.

Wanita itu memandang Yoongi kalut, mulutnya terkatup erat dengan lelehan bening kian membanjiri wajah berpoles _make up_. " _Kumohon, pikirkanlah kembali…_ " ia memaksa.

Yoongi terdiam, sejujurnya ia malas berurusan dengan orang keras kepala tetapi mengingat wanita itu adalah ibu kandung Seokjin, dia mencoba bersikap agar tidak terlalu egois, setidaknya dia harus meminta pendapat anak-anak Bangtan yang lain. " _Baiklah, akan kupikirkan lagi. Beri aku waktu satu minggu_." Wanita itu berhenti terisak. Secercah harapan terpancar di kedua manik legamnya. Hanya itu yang dapat Yoongi ingatnya tiga hari lalu.

Awalnya Yoongi mengira wanita itu hanya melakukan gertak sambal, tapi ia berubah pikiran setelah mengetahui bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang didatangi oleh Nyonya Kim. Saat dia menjemput Hoseok di café tempatnya bekerja, Hoseok memberi keterangan bahwa dia dan Jimin juga didatangi oleh Nyonya Kim yang meminta agar mereka menyuruh Seokjin pulang ke rumahnya. Yoongi mulai curiga, ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Kemudian kemarin dia mendapatkan kabar serupa dari Taehyung dan Jungkook. Berpikir ulang, tampaknya wanita itu kali ini serius ingin menyeret kembali putranya tak peduli dengan cara apapun. Entah kenapa hanya Namjoon yang tak dikunjungi oleh Nyonya Kim. Yoongi sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka dipertemukan, dan ia harap hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Yoongi mendesah, semua pikiran tentang _hyung-_ nya membuat kepalanya sedikit pening. Dia merasakan sebuah firasat tidak mengenakkan akhir-akhir ini, seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang mendekati mereka. Dia tahu berpikir paranoid bukanlah gayanya, tapi mengingat hampir semua firasat Yoongi selama ini tepat sasaran, pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala. Ini mungkin akibat dia yang kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri, menghirup napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menghilangkan spekulasi buruk di kepalanya. Tangannya membanting setir menepi saat sudah mencapai salah satu bank langganannya.

.

.

.

Sore itu Hoseok masih sibuk mengurusi beberapa pesanan pelanggan café. Wonderful Café adalah sebuah tempat makan yang dikelola langsung oleh keluarga Park. Hoseok sudah bekerja di sana selama lebih dari setahun, tentu saja berkat bantuan dari salah satu teman sekaligus keluarga terbaiknya di seluruh dunia, Park Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin sendiri adalah anak kedua dari pemilik café, membantu mengurus café sebagai seorang cuci piring. Letak café yang cukup strategis di antara bangunan menjulang kota Seoul berujung mendatangkan banyak pelanggan bagi mereka, terutama di kalangan pelajar karena tidak jauh dari café, berdiri sebuah sekolah swasta elit.

Hoseok sudah selesai mengantar beberapa pesanan ke meja pelanggan, kembali dibuat sibuk dengan tumpukan piring di atas meja. Pemuda itu mendesah letih sambil memunguti piring untuk dibawa ke belakang. Sungguh para pengunjung café yang mem _bludak_ terkadang terlihat mengerikan di matanya, mereka bisa memakan hidangan dengan sangat cepat sementara dirinya asyik ber _sliweran_ bersama beberapa pegawai café lain untuk mengantar jemput piring tanpa henti. Dia berjalan menuju pintu belakang, sebelah tangannya membuka pintu sementara tangan lain membawa nampan berisi piring kotor. Bertemu Jimin yang langsung membelalakkan mata saat melihat tumpukan piring bawaan Hoseok. Kedua wajah pemuda itu sama kusutnya.

"Tuhan, tanganku pegal sekali." Keluh Jimin menderita, mengibas tangan basah masih berbau sabun.

Yang lebih tua membalas dengan sebuah cengiran khasnya, "Kakiku juga sama." Timpalnya menyetujui. "Serius, pelanggan itu terlihat seperti robot pemakan kilat di game yang selalu dimainkan Kookie tiap malam."

Jimin mendesah menatap ke arah Hoseok, " _Hyung_ , hentikan keluhan bodohmu itu." Omelnya, dibalas tatapan tak terima dari lawan.

"Hei, hei, kau duluan yang tadi mengeluh, Tuan Park Jimin." Jimin cemberut mendengar panggilan menyebalkan itu menguar dari mulut _hyung_ terdekatnya. Dia baru akan menyahut galak seandainya pintu dari arah dapur tak menjeblak terbuka secara tiba-tiba, nyaris membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget.

Sesosok wanita—mirip Jimin memelototi keduanya intens. Oh, itu kakak Jimin yang galak, bertugas sebagai koki di café bersama ibunya. " _Yaa_ Kalian berdua! berhenti mengobrol! Masih banyak pelanggan di luar sana yang kelaparan! Cepat kerja atau gaji kalian akan dipotong—"

"—Kakak, aku tidak digaji." Kali ini Jimin menyela secara reflek.

"Dan sepertinya aku mencium bau gosong." Celetuk Hoseok sambil mengendus udara.

Tanpa disuruh, wanita itu langsung berlari kembali ke dalam dapur. Kedua pemuda yang tertinggal seketika menghela napas lega hampir bersamaan. Sampai suara Jimin menginterupsi gerakan Hoseok yang tengah memindah piring ke wastafel.

" _Hyung_ , menurutmu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Hoseok berhenti sejenak menatap pemuda berhelai orens dalam diam. "Maksudku, kau ingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu? Bahkan kemarin Kookie dan Taehyung juga didatangi Nyonya Kim. Apa tidak apa-apa kita berdiam diri begini? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada yang lain? Bagaimana kalau Jin _hyung_ benar-benar kembali ke rumahnya?" kepala pemuda itu samar menggeleng lemah. "Aku tak ingin siapapun pergi. Bukankah kita pernah berjanji kalau kita akan terus bersama selamanya?" Jimin tahu ia sangat naif, kata ' _bersama selamanya_ ' hanya ada di dalam sebuah cerita novel atau drama picisan yang biasa kakaknya tonton, tapi untuk _Keluarga Bangtan_ nya dia sungguh ingin kata itu menjadi kenyataan.

Hoseok menuntaskan kegiatanya hingga rampung, mengabaikan Jimin sedang merengut memandangnya.

" _Hyung_!" kali ini pemuda itu sedikit menjerit meminta perhatian karena merasa diabaikan.

Hoseok masih diam. Sebenarnya dia juga merasa kalut, sama seperti Jimin. Dia tidak ingin keluarga satu-satunya, miliknya di dunia ini hancur lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya dan kembali merasakan trauma mengerikan sama seperti saat dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya yang bunuh diri karena terlilit hutang oleh lintah darat empat tahun silam. Sebelum akhirnya dia bertemu Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Namjoon.

Hoseok tahu dirinya kecil, sadar hanya seorang diri di dunia yang luas. Dia hanya mengenal keluarga Bangtannya. Sedikit, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu agar keluarganya tidak runtuh begitu saja. Ia mencoba berpikir jernih. Jika memang ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan untuk mempertahankan Keluarga Bangtannya, yaitu adalah dengan menjaga pikirannya agar tidak ikut kalut dalam emosi sesaat. Setidaknya dia juga harus bisa menenangkan teman-temannya supaya tidak terbawa suasana. Ya, Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Perlahan pemuda itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya kemudian mengusap helai orens di kepala Jimin yang kini diam terpaku.

"Tenanglah, Jimin. Aku, Jin _hyung_ , Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Kookie tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada kita." Ujarnya lirih, menyadari wajah Jimin terlihat tidak puas. "Oh, apa kau lupa kalau kita masih punya kartu AS terkuat?" Kali ini Jimin memperhatikan. "Kau ingat, kita masih mempunyai salah satu anggota keluarga Min yang sangat bisa diandalkan." Hoseok menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya seperti memberi kode.

Seolah mengerti, Jimin langsung ikut menyunggingkan senyum simpul, "Maksudmu Yoongi _hyung_?" tanyanya memastikan, samar ada noda merah muda menghiasi kedua pipi pemuda itu.

"Tepat sekali!" Yang lebih tua menjentikkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya semangat. "Kau ingat sudah banyak masalah yang kita hadapi bersama, seperti saat Taehyung yang memukul bosnya, Namjoon berulah dengan ibu-ibu dan hampir dituntut karena dikira jambret, bahkan saat kepala sekolah Kookie menahan ijazahnya? Semua bisa ditangani Yoongi _hyung_. Dia selalu memberikan kita jalan terbaik dan berkata bahwa _kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah apapun selama kita tetap bersama_." Hoseok berusaha meniru suara dingin Yoongi, lalu kembali melanjut. "Dan kali ini kita juga harus percaya padanya, bahwa kita bisa menyelesaikan ini bersama-sama."

Jimin terpana beberapa detik, tanpa sadar tangan bertepuk tangan kagum seolah baru saja mendapatkan siraman rohani di sore hari, pemuda itu terkikik geli setelahnya. " _Hyung_ , lagakmu sudah seperti penceramah pro." Godanya.

Hoseok tersenyum mendengarnya, "Itulah nama tengahku." Detik berikutnya mereka meledakkan tawa bersama.

" _YAA_! KALIAN CEPAT KEMBALI KERJA!" teriakan dari arah dapur seketika membuat keduanya kincep.

" _Hyung_ , sepertinya kau harus segera kembali ke depan. Aku tak ingin kau dipecat karena banyak ngobrol denganku."

Hoseok mengangguk setuju. Dia segera keluar, namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh knop pintu, ia kembali menoleh ke arah Jimin. "Ngomong-ngomong kapan Yoongi _hyung_ menjemput kita?" tanyanya penasaran.

Hoseok masih mengingat ucapan Jimin tadi siang, mengenai Yoongi yang akan menjemput mereka berdua saat pulang dari café. Itu berarti ada dua kemungkinan, pertama, mereka bertiga akan berdesak-desakan naik motor atau kemungkinan lain adalah Yoongi membawa mobil sewaan untuk menjemput mereka. Tumben juga _hyung-_ nya itu perhatian. Biasanya juga mereka berdua akan pulang dengan naik kendaraan umum atau meminjam motor kakak Jimin jika keadaan mendesak.

"Jam tujuh, _hyung_." Pemuda 21 tahun itu mencoba mengingat percakapannya dan Yoongi di telepon tadi siang. Hoseok mengangguk dan mereka pun kembali bekerja.

Dalam hati, Jimin benar-benar merasa lega setelah mendengarkan nasihat Hoseok. Paling tidak pikirannya tidak lagi berat seperti sebelumnya. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan di café memang terlalu padat sehingga membuat kondisi fisiknya _down_ dan terserang demam. Kedua orangtuanya menyuruh Jimin untuk tinggal sementara bersama mereka sampai keadaannya kembali fit. Itu alasannya sejak kemarin Hoseok pulang seorang diri ke apartemen Bangtan, kadang meminta Yoongi atau Namjoon untuk menjemputnya.

Jimin sendiri secara resmi sudah mendapatkan izin dari orang tuanya bahwa dia akan tinggal terpisah dari mereka. Kali pertama Jimin mengenal Keluarga Bangtannya adalah saat dia menumpahkan _strawberry_ _cake_ pesanan Seokjin yang kebetulan sedang makan bersama Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Hoseok di Wonderful Café. Jimin yang masih amatiran menjadi pelayan pun mulai berpikir polos mungkin dia akan dijebloskan ke penjara karena mengotori pakaian pelanggan sama seperti di film yang biasa kakaknya tonton, tapi nyatanya keempat pelanggan itu malah tertawa lepas mendengar penuturan polosnya. Mereka berempat kemudian mengajak Jimin mengobrol panjang lebar sampai menjadi dekat.

Setelah mendengar kisah para _hyung-hyung_ nya, Jimin mulai berpikir ingin tinggal bersama mereka lebih lama dan dengan berani meminta izin pada orang tuanya untuk tinggal di apartemen bersama teman-temannya. Dia berkilah bahwa itu untuk melatih kemandirian sejak dini, walau sebenarnya orang tua Jimin tidak terlalu jelas menangkap maksud penjelasan putra kedua mereka, tapi mereka tak ambil pusing selama keadaan Jimin terjaga. Beruntung, berkat itu dia bisa mengenal dan tinggal bersama keluarga Bangtannya serta teman-teman yang lain, bertemu Taehyung dan Jungkook dan bersahabat dengan mereka sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

Yoongi menyetir mobil—kali ini bukan sebuah mobil Nissan putih mengkilat seperti yang tadi siang dia ambil dari garasi rumah. Melainkan sebuah mobil butut tanpa merk. Mobil elegan sebelumnya sudah dia jual ke sebuah dealer milik kenalannya. Setelah menjual mobil dengan harga tinggi -tentu saja karena itu mobil baru yang bahkan belum tergores sedikitpun- Yoongi langsung membeli mobil lain, bekas tetapi masih memiliki _body_ dan mesin bagus. Sebuah mobil dengan empat set tempat duduk depan dan bagian belakang yang senggang tanpa atap. Dia berpendapat itu cocok menjadi mobil keluarga Bangtannya.

Pemuda itu tak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman saat mencoba mengendarai Sang Mobil untuk menguji mesinnya. Dia berdecak puas setelah sekali lagi hampir menabrak pot bunga di tempat dealer milik temannya. Sang Mobil idaman yang ternyata mempunyai harga terjangkau itu berhasil menjadi miliknya. Sedang sisa hasil penjualan mobil Nissan bisa dia masukkan ke dalam rekening, aman bersama simpanan dari ayahnya—khas seorang Yoongi. Lima tahun tinggal bersama Keluarga Bangtan mengajarkannya bahwa uang adalah barang mewah yang harus disimpan baik-baik. Bahkan rekeningnya sudah cukup untuk membeli rumah jika dihitung. Belajar dari pengalaman agar menjadi bijak itu penting.

Sore jalanan kota Seoul masih lumayan padat oleh lalu lalang kendaraan. Yoongi melirik jam di hpnya yang menunjuk pukul enam kurang lima belas menit. Sedikit lagi dia akan tiba di café tempat Hoseok dan Jimin bekerja untuk menjemput mereka sesuai janji. Semua semata dia lakukan demi mengurangi rasa khawatir akibat firasat buruk yang belakangan ini sering mengganggu tidurnya tiap malam. Lampu lalu lintas menyala merah, dan Yoongi cukup mampu mengendalikan diri agar tidak menerobos.

Jarak se-per-sekian detik, alis pemuda itu mengkerut melihat dua pemuda sedang adu tinju di sebuah gang sepi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berhenti. Salah seorang dari mereka terasa tidak asing baginya, memakai hoodie yang menutupi helai hitam kelam, pemuda itu meringis saat lawannya melayangkan tinju keras tepat mengenai rahang. Yoongi memicingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas karena sebagian tubuh mereka tertutup bayangan.

"Jungkookie?" nama itu terucap begitu sadar salah satu dari dua pemuda itu.

Yoongi segera menepikan mobilnya setelah lampu hijau menyala. Ia berlari memasuki gang—tempat Jungkook dan seorang pemuda lain sedang berkelahi. Sayangnya dia terlambat, Jungkook sudah terlanjur babak belur tergeletak di atas tanah, begitu pula lawan yang sudah luka sana-sini tapi masih bisa berdiri, memperlihatkan perbedaan tinggi badan di antara mereka. Tanpa ragu Yoongi melayangkan pukulan dadakan yang telak mengenai lawan hingga terhempas membentur tong sampah di belakang diikuti suara debaman keras. Belum sempat pemuda itu bangkit, kembali Yoongi memberinya tendangan bertubi, terus berulang sampai pemuda itu memohon ampun padanya.

Yoongi mendecak, masih tidak puas. Terpaksa menggulirkan kedua maniknya menatap Jungkook yang sudah bangkit tepat di belakangnya untuk meminta penjelasan. Dia bisa melihat kilat kemarahan di wajah pemuda empat tahun lebih muda darinya, membuat alisnya seketika berkerut bingung. "Jungkook, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya merasa ada hal janggal pada pemuda itu.

Secara pribadi Yoongi menilai Jungkook bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah tersulut emosi tanpa alasan kuat. Walaupun dia anak yang berani, dia tidak senekad Taehyung yang menantang seorang polisi patroli. Sekalipun Jungkook terlibat masalah dia lebih cenderung menggunakan otak, bukan otot. Namun yang Yoongi saksikan saat itu seolah merubah penilaiannya.

Kilat amarah mendalam jelas terpancar di kedua manik legam Jungkook. Lama pemuda itu tidak memberikan jawaban sesuai keinginan, memaksa Yoongi menarik lengannya agar menjauhi gang sebelum ada orang melihat mereka. Jungkook sempat menolak saat Yoongi menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil, berujung sebuah tendangan kasar mengenai bokong, Jungkook meringis menahan sakit. Harusnya dia ingat, kalau seorang Min Yoongi bukanlah orang yang lembut dan sabar.

Membawa mobil menuju sebuah apotek terdekat, Yoongi berulang kali mengajak Jungkook berbicara saat dalam perjalanan. Namun pemuda itu masih tidak mau bicara. Suasana hening di dalam mobil seolah mendukung aksi bisu keduanya. Karena tak ingin membuang tenaga sia-sia, Yoongi pun membiarkan Jungkook bergelung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Cukup lama keheningan terjadi, Yoongi masih menyetir. Jungkook menepis rasa ragu di benak.

"Dia ingin merebut uang gajiku, _hyung_." Sebuah suara lirih membuat Yoongi memelankan laju mobilnya. Kepalanya masih tak menoleh dari jalanan malam, walau diam-diam dia memperhatikan tiap ucapan Jungkook. Dia ingat akhir bulan adalah tanggal gajian Jungkook yang bekerja menjadi maskot di sebuah taman bermain.

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya." Kembali suara Jungkook terdengar, kali ini naik satu oktaf. "Lalu dia mulai memukuliku. Aku tak ingin menanggapinya, aku hanya ingin pulang. Tapi dia terus memaksaku. Dia mengejekku." Jungkook mengadu layaknya anak kecil, memang diantara mereka bertujuh dialah yang paling muda, dan Yoongi sudah terbiasa pada sikap pengadunya. Layaknya seorang kakak, dia akan mendengarkan cerita Jungkook sampai rampung. "Aku tidak masalah dia menghinaku, tapi…"

"Hm? Tapi apa?" kali ini Yoongi menimpal kalem.

"Dia menghina kalian, _hyung_. Itu yang membuatku tak terima!" Yoongi diam mendengarkan. "Jadi aku membalas memukulnya! Aku tak suka dia menjelek-jelekkan kalian! Aku marah dan benci! Aku tahu tahu kalian tak pernah mengajariku berkelahi, tapi kali ini… aku tak bisa diam saja…" suara itu memelan, kemudian Jungkook kembali bisu.

Kediaman mereka berlanjut sampai Yoongi tiba di sebuah apotek, membeli beberapa plester, obat luka, dan perban. Setelahnya pemuda itu kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dimana Jungkook menunggu sambil menundukkan kepala. Yoongi tersenyum melihatnya, setidaknya Jungkook sudah sadar dan menyesali perbuatnya tadi, tangannya mengusap helai hitam legam Si Bungsu. Sontak Jungkook mendongak, mata berkaca-kaca. Namun tak setitik pun meneteskan air. Dia menahannya.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_." lirihnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau mintai maaf. Adu tinju itu sudah biasa antar lelaki. Membela hal yang ingin kau lindungi juga bukan sebuah kejahatan." Yoongi menaruh seplastik berisi obat di atas dashboard mobil. "Kehidupan memang keras, kau dan aku. Kita baru berjalan di tengah kehidupan, masih ada setengah lagi jalan yang harus kita lalui. Anggap saja ini adalah salah satu pelajaran hidup."

Jungkook mengangguk, kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan bergetar meremas celana di paha. Yoongi mendesah, menyalakan mesin sekaligus pemutar musik, sengaja mengeraskan volume lagu di dalam mobil, Jungkook bergelung dalam emosinya. Yoongi kembali menyetir, membiarkan Jungkook larut dalam perasaan—duduk di samping Yoongi sambil meraung tanpa adat.

Ya. Yoongi memang biasa bersikap dingin dan tak acuh. Dia bersikap seolah tidak peduli pada dunia tapi sebenarnya dia mempunyai rasa peduli tinggi tinggi, lebih dari siapapun, walau memang jarang ditunjukkan di hadapan umum. Dia selalu bisa membaca situasi, membaca perasaan lawan bicaranya, kemudian menempatkan diri dimana lawannya dapat nyaman. Baginya Jungkook masih terlalu hijau, pemuda tanpa orang tua itu telihat jauh lebih malang dari dirinya. Sebisa mungkin dia maupun anak Bangtan yang lain berusaha memberikan bimbingan terbaik selayaknya orangtua, dalam hal ini mereka adalah kakak bagi Jungkook.

Jeon Jungkook, anggota paling muda sekaligus paling akhir. Namjoon menemukan Jungkook di sebuah bekas panti asuhan anak Yatim piatu. Panti itu dirobohkan karena kekurangan dana, semua anak-anaknya menyebar entah menjadi apa. Beruntungnya salah satu dari mereka bertemu Namjoon—ialah Jungkook. Namjoon menawarkan tempat tinggal untuknya, tentu saja bocah itu senang. Di sana dia bisa bertemu banyak orang, Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, dan Taehyung. Semua sangat ramah dan baik padanya. Bukan hanya rumah, bahkan Jungkook disekolahkan secara layak, ia cukup pandai sampai lulus sebelum waktunya. Itu yang membuat mereka bangga padanya.

.

.

.

Langit menggelap. Sore telah terganti malam. Lampu menyala temaram di sebuah tempat cuci mobil yang sudah sepi. Meninggalkan seorang pemuda duduk seorang diri. Termenung menundukkan kepala dalam di atas tangkupan kedua tangan. Pikirannya penuh, mata terpejam, jantungnya dipaksa melompat-lompat seperti kelinci. Mengingat kembali siang tadi seorang wanita diantar seorang supir pribadi, menemui Seokjin. Sang Ibu kembali menjemput, memberinya kalimat sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya; menyuruhnya agar kembali pulang.

Seokjin menghirup udara dingin malam dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri. Dia tahu persis Nyonya Kim bukan orang yang gampang menyerah, sama seperti dirinya yang keras kepala, sampai kapan pun Seokjin tetap teguh, kukuh, tidak akan kembali ke dalam penjara –rumah- orangtua. Salahkan sifat bawaan gen keluarga yang absolut. Dia ingin terbang bebas, lepas, hidup di jalannya sendiri, bukan jalan pilihan orang lain. Ia sudah muak menjadi boneka favorit orang tuanya.

Seokjin ingin kehidupan normal, kehidupan yang bisa membuatnya _hidup_ , bersama teman-temannya. Dia ingin percaya pada teman-temannya, percaya pada Namjoon yang akan selalu ada di sisinya, percaya pada keluarga Bangtan yang selalu menerimanya. Tapi kali ini rasa percaya adalah kata yang sukar baginya. Dia tetap mempunyai rasa khawatir pada teman-temannya.

Ibunya adalah orang mengerikan, bahkan lebih dari ayahnya. Dalam artian, wanita itu berani melakukan hal nekad pada orang yang tidak dia sukai. Menghalalkan segala cara demi mencapai tujuannya. Dia adalah tipe orang yang bisa melakukan kekerasa fisik—membayar orang sewaan untuk mencelakai teman-temannya—misal. Seokjin tidak ingin hal itu terjadi pada teman-temannya karena keegoisannya. Ia dilema, antara tidak ingin pulang dan tidak ingin teman-temannya terluka. Bimbang sendiri akan pilihannya, ia mendesah pasrah.

"Hei, kenapa kau duduk sendirian di sini, _Princess_?" suara berat bertanya, nada polos dibuat-buat. Namjoon tanpa disadari sudah duduk berjongkok di depan Seokjin, kepala bertumpu sebelah tangan, mata menatap lembut.

Seokjin memekik kaget, duduk hampir terjungkal dari bangku -tempat pelanggannya biasa menunggu mobil cucian mereka- tangan siap mendorong tubuh tegap Namjoon sebelum tangan lain menahan lengannya. "Kau seperti hantu." Gerutunya memberontak, "Dan jangan memanggilku begitu."

Namjoon masih menahan kedua lengan Seokjin, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum—lebih terlihat seperti seringai. Namun tidak berbahaya. Dia terkekeh mendengar gerutuan kekasihnya. "Kenapa kau masih di sini? Apa kau tak takut pulang sendirian di malam hari?" ia kembali bertanya.

Seokjin merotasikan matanya, " _Hallo_ , Aku Kim Seokjin, dan aku seorang laki-laki."

" _Hallo_ juga. Aku Kim Namjoon, dan aku mencemaskan kekasih lelakiku yang tidak segera pulang sampai aku harus berputar-putar ke sana kemari mencarinya lebih dari sejam."

"Oh, manis sekali." Sarkas Seokjin. Namjoon mengerutkan alis, bahkan saat masa PMS pun Seokjin tidak semenyebalkan itu. Menyadari tatapan aneh Sang Kekasih, Seokjin langsung membuang muka, memandang lampu seolah itu benda paling menarik di dunia. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kesal." Seokjin tahu dia dalam keadaan kacau sekarang. Memberanikan menatap Namjoon yang malah tersenyum tenang.

"Aku tahu." Ia berucap dewasa, perlahan Namjoon berdiri dan mendudukkan diri di samping Seokjin. "Tenanglah. Kau seolah menanggung semua masalahmu sendiri. Apa kau melupakanku? Melupakan yang lain?" tangan lebar itu menangkup penuh kedua pipi Seokjin, mengunci pandangan pemuda manis. "Berbagilah."

"Entahlah." Seokjin menggelengkan kepala ragu, "Aku takut." Ia berkata lirih, sedikit menggigit bibir bawah. Kembali memalingkan wajah, tidak berani bertatapan langsung dengan legam Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela napas, mencoba bersabar. Seokjin berusaha melepaskan tangkupan tangan Namjoon dari pipinya. Yang ada adalah Namjoon melepaskan wajah Seokjin, berganti menarik kepala bagian belakangnya hingga jarak wajah mereka tereliminasi secara pasti. Namjoon mengunci bibir lawan. Sapuan lidah hangat menghampiri Seokjin yang hanya bisa memejamkan mata, kedua tangan tak jadi memberikan perlawanan, kalah cepat dari cengkraman Namjoon yang menguat. Seokjin tidak sepolos wajahnya, secara naluri dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Perlahan membuka mulut, memberi akses masuk Namjoon untuk menginvasi seluruh dirinya. Suara lenguhan menguar.

"Uhmph… Nhh…" dahi Seokjin mengerut, dadanya naik-turun pertanda mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

Namjoon melepaskan tautan lidah, menyunggingkan seringai kecil melihat wajah Seokjin sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Sedang menghapus lelehan saliva di sudut bibir sambil menatapnya sengit.

"Kim Namjoon!" Seokjin berseru setelah berhasil mengatur napas. "Apa yang kaulakukan? Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?"

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alis, kemudian menyapukan pandangan ke sekitar. Tidak ada seorang pun, lalu menatap Seokjin sambil mengedikkan bahu seperti idiot di mata Seokjin. Andai dia dalam keadaan normal pastilah sepatunya sudah memberi kecupan mesra di kepala Sang Kekasih.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik sekarang." Namjoon memuji tulus. "Haruskah kuberi ciuman lagi agar kau kembali semangat? Akan kulakukan berapapun."

Seokjin seketika horror. Memikirkan tempat sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua, demi Nyonya Kim; ibu tercinta sekaligus yang dia takuti, Seokjin masih ingin berjalan normal setelah tiga hari terpincang di tahun baru. Melihat ekspresi lucu Seokjin, membuat Namjoon ingin tertawa.

"Nah, sekarang katakan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanyanya sedikit mengancam dengan senyuman—seringaian.

Seokjin gugup mendadak, menelan ludah. "Ibuku." Jawabnya mencicit. "Kau sendiri tahu dia bukan orang gampang, kan? Dia bisa melakukan apa saja pada orang yang tak dia suka, termasuk pada kalian." Seokjin mengawali. Namjoon masih setia memperhatikan. "Aku tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk menimpa kalian, tapi aku juga tidak mau pulang ke rumah. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" katanya pasrah.

Namjoon kini mengangguk-anggukan kepala santai. "Hm."

Seokjin cemberut. "Namjoonie, kau mendengarkanku kan?"

"Tentu saja. Telingaku masih baik."

"Jadi?" Seokjin meminta jawaban.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Namjoon balik.

Seokjin membulatkan matanya lucu, "Jadi. Apa. Yang. Harus. Kulakukan?" ia menekan tiap kata gemas. Apanya yang memperhatikan, yang dilihatnya justru Namjoon sedang mengejeknya.

Jeda terjadi. Namjoon diam. Seokjin ikut diam, menunggu. "Yang harus kaulakukan, ya?" Namjoon menimbang jawaban pas. "Ya. Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan." Ucapnya seringan kapas.

Seokjin menggeram, dilema ingin menabok pemuda dua tahun di bawahnya itu. "Namjoonie, pilihanku hanya dua, membiarkan kalian terluka atau aku kembali ke rumahku." Dia mulai lelah. Tadinya lelah dengan orangtuanya, sekarang dia juga lelah dengan tingkah kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu ambil pilihan ketiga." Seokjin mengerutkan alisnya. Seolah mengerti Namjoon melanjut. "Buat pilihan ketiga. Pilihan yang kau inginkan. Sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bebas bersama kalian selamanya." Seokjin menjawab ragu.

"Kalau begitu pilih itu." Melihat Seokjin yang ingin protes, dia kembali melanjut. "Jangan katakan tidak bisa sebelum kau mencobanya. Semua hal mungkin terjadi, termasuk pilihan ketiga."

Seokjin mengulas senyum, bodoh dia bertanya pada Namjoon. Pemuda itu terlalu bebas hingga tak dapat dia jangkau. Terlalu menyilaukan untuk dia raih. Dan terlalu sayang untuk dia tolak. Baiklah Kim Namjoon, kali ini aku akan percaya padamu.

"Apa kau akan bertanggung jawab atas keselamatanku dan semua anak Bangtan?" tanyanya yang terakhir kali.

"Itu tugasku. Bahkan jika terjadi sesuatu pada kalian, aku yang akan menangis pertama kali."

Seokjin tertawa, "Konyol."

Ucapannya teredam bunyi dering hp dari saku jaket Namjoon. Keduanya saling pandang, kemudian Namjoon mengangkat panggilan setelah memeriksa nama Sang Pemanggil.

"Yoongi _hyung_? Ya. Aku sudah menemukannya. Oke. Kami segera ke sana. _Bye_." Pembicaraan singkat, menghemat pulsa, khas sekali dari seorang Min Yoongi. Seokjin memberikan tatapan tanya—meminta penjelasan. "Yang lain sudah berkumpul di café dan kita juga harus ke sana secepatnya." Tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Namjoon sudah berjalan menuju motornya, Seokjin mengekor di belakang.

.

.

.

Suasana Woderful Café yang biasa tenang, malam itu terdengar ricuh. Harusnya tempat itu tutup tepat pukul tujuh malam. Namun sampai pukul sembilan lampu café masih menyala terang, para pegawai sudah pulang, menyisakan beberapa pemuda di salah satu dari sekian deret meja, sedang ribut sendiri.

Jungkook, pemuda pertama sedang meringis kesakitan, menahan perih obat merah menyapu lukanya. Beberapa plester sudah menghiasi wajah mungilnya. Taehyung, pemuda kedua sibuk menggelung perban di lengan Jungkook yang memar, bukan luka besar. Namun dia memaksa memerbannya, walau ikatan perban tidak rapi, dia duduk tepat di kiri Jungkook. Hoseok adalah pemuda ketiga, pakaian pelayan cafénya sudah diganti dengan setelan kaos ditutupi jaket, serta sebuah celana panjang, kepala bersandar di atas meja, mata terpejam kantuk, kadang terbuka untuk menyahut geram pada kedua adik Bangtannya agar diam. Kedua kakinya seperti mati rasa setelah seharian dipaksa berkeliling meja café.

Di pojok ruangan, jauh dari keramaian, seorang pemuda lain berdiri seorang diri, diam setelah menyelesaikan panggilan telponnya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , kenapa kau di sini?" Jimin bertanya, tangan penuh membawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas minuman _juice_ dan _coffe_.

Yoongi menyimpan hp ke dalam saku jaket. "Bukan apa-apa." Dia berjalan mendahului Jimin ke tempat tiga teman mereka, Jimin otomatis berjalan di belakangnya.

"Aw! Aw! Taehyungie, pelan-pelan!"

Taehyung mengeratkan ikatan perban tanpa memperdulikan jeritan Jungkook yang memantul di dinding ruangan.

"Berisik sekali. Sudah untung kuobati," Taehyung menjawab kasar, mata tak teralih dari perban melingkar di lengan Jungkook, sangat serius. Itu cukup membuat Jungkook tersenyum samar.

"Tapi pelan-pelan, idiot!" Jungkook meringis lagi, kemudian memukul lengan Taehyung yang keterlaluan.

"Manja."

"Aku tidak—"

"CUKUP."

Suara Yoongi menginterupsi bersama gebrakan meja café, Hoseok langsung bangun; kaget. Seandainya yang menggebrak bukan Yoongi dia pasti sudah mengomel. Jungkook dan Taehyung diam membisu, sampai Jimin datang, tersenyum sembari menaruh minuman di atas meja. Mereka langsung ribut lagi berebut minuman.

Jimin tertawa, "Kali ini kalian mendapat service khusus dari kakakku, ada kue juga, tunggu sebentar ya!" Jimin kembali ke dapur, yang lain langsung bersorak girang.

Setelah kepergian Jimin, Yoongi duduk di samping Hoseok yang menyeruput jusnya. Yoongi mengambil secangkir kopi. Suasana masih didominasi keributan antara Taehyung dan Jungkook, kadang Hoseok menyela, Yoongi terlalu malas bergabung, lebih memilih memandang ke luar jendela café. Dia bisa melihat gelapnya jalanan mulai diterangi lampu.

Jimin sudah kembali dengan potongan _cake_ yang langsung diserbu. Seokjin dan Namjoon juga datang setelah selang beberapa menit, mereka ikut menggabungkan diri. Seokjin duduk di samping Jimin yang sedang mengapit Jungkook bersama Taehyung. Namjoon duduk di sebelah Yoongi bersama Hoseok. Rasa terkejut tak bisa mereka sembunyikan saat melihat Jungkook penuh luka, pemuda itu hanya diam, membiarkan Yoongi yang menjelaskan secara singkat. Mereka tersentuh mendengar cerita perkaranya lalu mulai menggodai jungkook sampai memerah hingga ke telinga.

Keenam pemuda sibuk menyuap kue, sedang Jungkook hanya diam memandang kue berkrim cokelat dan hiasan _cherry_ di atasnya.

"Kenapa Kookie? Kalau tak mau biar aku yang makan." Taehyung –duduk di kiri Jungkook- langsung mendapatkan _death glare_ dari yang bersangkutan.

"Kau serius tak mau makan, Kookie?" kali ini Jimin –duduk di kanan Jungkook- ikut menimpal, Jungkook mendengus.

Hoseok tersenyum geli sambil memakan potongan kue terakhirnya, " Kalian tak peka? Kookie tak bisa makan karena tangannya sakit." Ujarnya berkedip sebelah. Membuat Taehyung dan Jimin menatapnya dengan pandangan _'Benarkah?'_. Jungkook tak membenarkan ataupun menyalahkan. Dia hanya diam.

Taehyung mengangkat sesendok potongan kue, "Kookie, buka mulutmu." Pintanya memaksa. Tanpa menjawab, Jungkook membuka mulut, mengunyah perlahan karena nyeri di rahang.

"Kookie, makan punyaku juga." Sekarang Jimin ikut mengangkat sepotong kue di sendok, berniat memberikannya pada Jungkook, baru ia menoleh, kue itu sudah raib dari sendoknya.

Pelakunya adalah pemuda berwajah datar –duduk di seberang Jimin- sambil mengunyah santai.

Jimin memekik kesal, " _Hyung_!" Yoongi merasa cuek.

"Jin _hyung_ , kau tak ingin menyuapiku juga?" Namjoon memasang wajah imut, jatuhnya adalah semua member langsung tersendak krim kue, kecuali Hoseok yang tersendak jus.

"Maaf, kueku sudah habis." Seokjin menjawab kalem, menunjukkan piring bersihnya, yang lain tertawa.

Lalu Yoongi berdehem menghilangkan derai tawa mereka, "Baiklah, kita mulai saja rapat Bangtan kali ini." Ia menatap Namjoon. Pemuda itu langsung mengangguk paham.

"Aku dan Yoongi _hyung_ sudah memikirkan ini beberapa hari yang lalu," suara rendah Namjoon membuat yang lain diam memperhatikan. "Mengenai Nyonya Kim, kita akan mengadakan negosiasi dan bicara pelan-pelan pada mereka. Besok Minggu malam di restoran X, kita akan memulai perang." Sang Ketua Suku menjelaskan rencana.

Baik Seokjin, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook melotot kaget. "Pe-perang?"

Kemudian Namjoon dan Yoongi beradu pandang, saling mengulas senyum mistis melihat reaksi teman-teman mereka. "Ya. Perang…" mereka berdua mengulang seduktif.

kelima teman mereka seketika bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_ : Daftar pertanyaan reader dari chapter 1-2

1\. Apa yang lain belum tahu tentang hubungan NamJin? _Sebagian dari mereka belum tahu, pengecualian untuk Yoongi dan Hoseok. Yang lain hanya tahu Namjoon dan Seokjin adalah teman dekat._

2\. Apa Jimin uke? _Ya. Jimin uke di sini. Maaf yang penganut Jimin seme._

3\. Apa momen VKook akan ditambah? _Saya gak janji, karena dari awal pair utama ff ini adalah NamJin, yang lain hanya mampir._

4\. Kenapa semua pada pengen ngusir Jin? _Tidak. Keluarga Bangtan tidak ingin Seokjin pergi. Mereka akan mempertahankan Seokjin, karena dia bagian dari mereka._

5\. Apa NamJin tetap bersatu? _Err_ … _kita lihat saja._

6\. Apa tunangan Seokjin cowok? _Tidak. Tunangannya cewek karena orang tua Seokjin masih normal dan masih menginginkan keturunan dari anak semata wayang mereka. Untuk tunangan mungkin akan keluar di chapter 4 tapi tidak berperan penting. Fokus ff ini pada NamJin dan member Bangtan yang lain._

7\. Kenapa Jimin tidak ikut pulang bareng Yoongi dan Hoseok? _Udah dijawab di chapter 3. Karena Jimin sakit jadi orang tuanya menyuruh Jimin tinggal bersama mereka sementara waktu._

Jika ada _plothole_ atau bagian ff ini dari satu adegan ke adegan lain tidak sesuai, silahkan tegur authornya.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk para reader baik yang baca dari awal ataupun yang baru datang. Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah review, fav, dan follow, kalian adalah semangatku dan ff chapter ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian. _Annyeong~_


	4. Rencana

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **FREE © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

.

 **Summary** : Rencana awal Yoongi. Kesenangan sebelum badai dimulai.

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini!

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

.

.

 _ **Bagian IV**_

 _Rencana_

 _Pair : NamJin, TaeKook, YoonMin, HoseMin_

.

.

.

Wanita itu berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Suara langkah kaki menggema di dalam rumah seluas istana penuh ornamen, lukisan, patung, serta vas bunga yang berjejer rapi di sisi kanan-kiri sepanjang lorong. Fokus maniknya tak lepas dari sebuah pintu di ujung. Ia nyaris jatuh terpeleset jika saja tangannya tidak lebih dulu menyentuh gagang pintu. Tanpa mengetuk lebih dahulu ia mendobrak, menghasilkan suara debaman keras yang membuat pintu langsung menjeblak lebar. Menampilkan sosok pria sedang duduk di balik meja kerja. Sebelah tangannya hampir menjatuhkan secangkir kopi panas, raut wajahnya menggambarkan keterkejutan saat ruang kerja dibuka secara tiba-tiba.

"Sayang, Jin kita pulang!" teriak wanita itu membuat suaminya melotot kaget, "Anak kita satu-satunya akan pulang!" Nyonya Kim kembali berseru, menghampiri lelaki tersebut.

"Apa kau yakin?" giliran suaminya bertanya ragu. Berdiri nyaris membanting cangkir untuk menghampiri Sang Istri.

Wanita berhelai kecokelatan itu menganggukkan kepala cepat. "Aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari salah seorang teman Jin. Dia bilang mengundang kita ke sebuah restoran dan akan membicarakan lebih lanjut di sana, yang lebih penting dia akan membawa Jin ikut serta bersamanya!" sebuah pelukan tercipta di antara mereka. "Akhirnya anakku akan pulang… setelah enam tahun lamanya…" wanita itu lirih menahan isak tangis yang hampir pecah.

Tuan Kim melepaskan pelukan istrinya, menatapnya was-was. "Teman? Teman yang mana?" pria tua itu tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasaran setelah mendengar penuturan istrinya.

Kembali menoleh kebelakang, kepala keluarga Kim itu memang mempunyai dendam kesumat pada salah satu teman anaknya. Teman yang telah membuat Jin-nya pergi dan teman yang sudah membuat keluarga binaannya hancur berantakan karena suatu tragedi beberapa tahun silam. Tak bisa dipungkiri karena kejadian itu telah membuatnya terkena stress berat. Banyak pikiran melanda seperti: masa depan keluarganya, keturunan, kesehatan istrinya yang memburuk, kelanjutan perusahaan, dan nama baik keluarga yang selalu dia junjung tinggi-tinggi.

Hanya dengan menghetahui kenyataan bahwa anak semata wayangnya kabur dari rumah bersama seorang lelaki atas dasar suka sama suka adalah pukulan telak dalam hidup pria itu. Sampai matahari terbit dari ufuk barat pun ia bersumpah tak akan pernah merestui hubungan terlarang mereka. Dia membenci kekasih putranya, sampai menyebut namanya saja merupakan hal tabu dalam hidupnya.

"Yoongi. Namanya Min Yoongi." Seolah mengerti jalan pikiran suaminya, wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Kedua tangan menangkup wajah Sang Suami, menghentikan gemeletuk gigi akibat rasa amarah yang terpendam. "Tenanglah, Yoongi- _ssi_ pemuda yang baik. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya hati-hati.

Pria berbalut setelan jas itu mengangguk samar, berusaha mempercayai ucapan istrinya. "Baiklah." Sedikit mengulas senyum. Nyonya Kim mengangguk.

"Aku akan menghubungi Seungri," katanya meraih hp. "Dia pasti sangat senang mendengar berita ini. Haruskan kita membawanya juga? Akhirnya pertunangan mereka bisa segera dilanjutkan." Deret kalimat itu menunjukkan betapa bahagianya Nyonya Kim.

Mau tak mau Tuan Kim ikut tersenyum. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat senyuman di wajah istri tercintanya. Satu hal yang masih mengganjal pikirannya adalah nama Min Yoongi, merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu. Seperti pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat tapi kepalanya terlalu pening untuk mengingat.

.

.

.

Pinggiran kota Seoul identik dengan lingkungan kumuh, terutama di bagian sudut kota—tepatnya di sebuah pasar kecil. Kata kecil sebenarnya tidak tepat untuk mengungkapkan betapa luasnya lahan yang ditempati para penjual dan pembeli yang berdesakan. Semua bercampur-baur baik golongan satu, dua, tiga, atau berapa pun bersatu padu memilah barang. Mengabaikan tempat kotor, lebih mementingkan pembelian kebutuhan masing-masing. Lokasinya memang buruk tapi tidak dengan kelengkapan barang yang ditawarkan, bahkan kekomplitannya bisa menyaingi _mall_ berlantai tujuh, kelebihan lainnya adalah tawaran harga miring yang diberikan serta kualitas terjaga, _tentu saja_.

Min Yoongi adalah nama pemuda berambut _mint_. Sedang mematung seorang diri di dalam sebuah butik terbesar di pasar tersebut. Mata sayunya kali ini terbuka lebar guna menyeleksi timbunan kain yang berjajar di depan mata. Sedikit menghela napas—tak biasa dengan kegiatannya. Biasanya seorang Min Yoongi akan berbelanja di sebuah _mall_ , memilih pakaian seperlunya, membayar, lalu pulang. _Simple_. Tidak bertele-tele.

Kembali pada kenyataan yang memukulkan palu besar imajiner tepat di atas kepalanya. Dia sudah pusing, matanya perih setelah berjam-jam meneliti dari satu kain ke kain selanjutnya. Melelahkan. Salahnya sendiri sebagai pengusul rencana negosiasi gila pada keluarga Seokjin- _hyung_ -nya. Tidak sepenuhnya salahnya karena sebagian adalah ide Namjoon. _Leader_ tolol pembuat onar itu selalu membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala karena melibatkan masalah pribadinya dan Seokjin pada member Bangtan lainnya. Jika diizinkan sekali saja Yoongi ingin menendang bokong Namjoon agar tahu betapa menderitanya dia saat ini.

Yoongi memijit pelipisnya sesekali. Kembali pada rencana, tadi pagi ia selesai menghubungi Nyonya Kim dan mengatur pertemuan serta hari baik. Sesuai kesepakatan mereka akan bertemu di restoran X, salah satu restoran berkelas di kota Seoul. Berterima kasih pada Yoongi yang punya _duit_ _banyak_ hingga mampu menyewa tempat bergengsi itu selama semalam. Bukan hanya Seokjin, bahkan semua teman-teman Bangtan juga akan hadir di sana. Alasan itulah yang membuatnya bergelut dalam lautan kain pada siang terik.

Yoongi berencana memoles anggota Bangtan. Menciptakan _image_ berkelas akan membuat kesan positif, kesan positif bisa membantu memperlancar jalannya negosiasi—setidaknya begitulan jalan pikiran seorang Min Yoongi. Tentu saja tidak mudah mengingat semua teman-temannya adalah berandalan tak tahu adat, pengecualian Seokjin dan Jungkook, mungkin. Tapi bahkan pemesanan tuxedo saja butuh perjuangan keras serta memakan banyak waktu.

Semua rela Yoongi lakukan untuk Seokjin, agar keutuhan Bangtan tidak retak apalagi sampai hancur. Di sisi lain, menurutnya cara orangtua Seokjin memperlakukan anaknya terlalu berlebihan. Walau bagaimana pun Seokjin tetap saja seorang individu bebas. Bebas menentukan hidupnya sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Dengan _caranya_ ia akan membantu Seokjin membuka perlahan mata kedua orangtuanya.

Aneh memang, dia tidak mempedulikan orangtuanya tapi justru berjuang terlalu gigih untuk orang lain. Masa bodoh, Yoongi tak bisa berdiam diri membiarkan Namjoon mengurus hal sensitif seperti itu sendirian. Ngomong-ngomong soal Namjoon, Yoongi mengabaikan fakta penting hubungan buruk antara Sang _Leader_ dengan orangtua Seokjin. Secara pribadi dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kedua kubu dipertemukan dalam satu jamuan makan malam.

"YOONGI- _HYUNG_!" teriakan nyaring membuyarkan Yoongi dari lamunan serta kegiatan memilah kainnya. Kepala menoleh pada sumber suara untuk mendapati pemuda berhelai _orange_ berlarian ke arahnya tanpa kendali. Kedua tangan pendek mungil membawa penuh tumpukan kain yang menggunung. Larinya kecil, hampir terpeleset oleh salah satu kain bawaannya. Beruntung gerakan Yoongi gesit menangkap pergelangan tangan pemuda itu.

Hasilnya memang menguranggi biaya sepeti pembelian obat lecet tetapi tubuh kecilnya harus rela ditabrak, sementara kain di tangan pemuda itu jatuh berhamburan di atas lantai keramik. Yoongi mendengus kasar.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan, berhati-hatilah! Kau bukan bocah TK lagi, Jimin!"

Park Jimin—pemuda yang menubruk Yoongi sampai tersungkur dengan pantat beradu pada lantai dingin menundukkan kepala dalam setelah Yoongi mendorongnya agar segera berdiri. "M-maaf, _hyung_ …" katanya, "Padahal sudah aku tata tadi, tapi malah jadi berantakan lagi." Lanjutnya menggerutu tidak jelas. Berjongkok seraya memunguti kain.

Yoongi ikut berjongkok di samping Jimin, membantu memungut. "Apa ini sudah semua kain terbaik di butik ini?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Jimin mengangguk, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yoongi meliriknya sekilas.

Selesai memunguti kain-kain, Yoongi segera mengambil beberapa yang menurutnya sesuai. Jimin yang kelelahan hanya duduk di sebuah kursi plastik di dalam butik, menggunakan sebelah tangan untuk mengelap keringat. Wajar saja dia capai karena ini adalah butik kelima yang mereka kunjungi sekaligus butik terakhir yang dapat ditemukan di pasar pinggiran.

"Kau tunggu di sini dulu." Kata Yoongi seraya menempelkan sebotol Pocari dingin ke pipi kanan Jimin, membuat pemuda lebih muda tersentak kaget menatap kakak Bangtannya.

Jimin berkedip beberapa kali, "Ini untukku, _hyung_?"

"Siapa lagi?" Yoongi balas bertanya, berbalik badan sambil membawa tumpukan kain menuju pemilik butik di ujung ruangan. Jimin tersenyum senang membuka tutup botol lalu meneguk tenang cairan ion beberapa kali.

"JIMIN- _HYUNG_!"

Kali ini panggilan familiar membuat Jimin menoleh ke arah pintu depan butik, menemukan seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk sambil berlari mendekatinya. Tangan cekatan merampas botol minuman serakah, keningnya bercucuran keringat dan napasnya memburu. Jimin mendengus minumannya diambil paksa.

"Kookie, bagi juga padaku!"

Belum sempat Jimin meredam rasa kesalnya, sosok pemuda lain sudah kembali muncul merebut botol Pocari dari tangan Jungkook, meneguk kasar. Jimin memukul lengan Taehyung yang baru saja datang sampai plastik belanjaan di tangan pemuda lebih tinggi jatuh berceceran di lantai. Jungkook langsung memungutinya setelah sadar keberadaan Yoongi mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan pantofelnya?" tanya Yoongi datar. Jungkook menganggukkan kepala cepat seraya menunjukkan pastik yang tengah dipungutinya. Mengabaikan kedua kakak Bangtannya yang sedang meributkan Pocari.

Begitu Yoongi mencentang note kecil dari saku jaketnya, mereka berempat segera keluar butik. Jungkook berjalan di samping Yoongi, sementara kedua kakaknya berjalan di belakang.

"Selanjutnya apa yang harus kita beli, _hyung_?" tanyanya. Suara agak keras karena teredam bising suara sekitar. "Aku sudah lelah. Semua salah Taehyungie yang mengajak lomba lari sampai butik tadi." Mendengus kecil seraya memandang Taehyung di belakangnya yang malah bersiul-siul sok polos.

"Berikutnya adalah dasi, keperluan lain sudah semua. Tinggal menghampiri Jin- _hyung_ lalu kita bisa segera pulang." Yoongi menjelaskan.

Jimin tersentak kaget, "Oh! Aku tahu dimana tempat penjual dasi bagus, _hyung_!" pekikan itu sontak mengagetkan ketiga temannya yang lain. Tanpa ba-bi-bu pemuda _orange_ itu menautkan jemari pada milik Yoongi. Mengajaknya berlari entah kemana.

Yoongi hanya bisa terseret pasrah saat tenaga banteng itu menariknya, sementara dirinya sudah lelah kekurangan tidur. Membiarkan Jimin membimbingnya seperti beberapa jam yang lalu ketika mereka mengitari pasar—keluar-masuk butik. Berdoa dalam hati semoga lengannya tidak lepas tiba-tiba dari engsel. Paling tidak Yoongi harus bersyukur karena Jimin adalah satu-satunya member Bangtan yang hapal rute pasar karena sering membantu kakaknya berbelanja bahan kue.

Beda Yoongi, beda pula Taehyung. Pemuda itu sudah berulang kali menyumpah serapah kala menyeberangi lautan manusia yang tidak ada habisnya. Sebuah benturan diikuti suara tubrukan keras menjadi tanda bahwa itu adalah kali ke lima dia menabrak pejalan kaki lain. Berdecak kesal, dia menoleh ke belakang. Tepat saat Jungkook tengah mendangnya dengan tampang kelelahan.

"Aku capai, Taehyungie…" katanya penuh peluh.

Hal itu sukses membuat pemuda lebih tua mengerem langkah secara mendadak, menarik lengannya paksa—mengajak ke tepian jalan di depan sebuah toko bunga yang agak lenggang. Jungkook mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Kita istirahat dulu."

Jujur Taehyung juga sudah mencapai batasnya. Terkutuklah Jimin, ingatkan dia untuk mengusak kepala _orange_ itu kalau mereka sudah tiba di apartemen, akan dia buat pemuda mungil itu ringsek makin pendek. Jungkook tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi yang dibuat Taehyung.

.

.

.

Seokjin bersin tiga kali berturut-turut setelah mengendus bahan makan malamnya, sebuah lobster sebesar lengan berwarna merah menggoda. Masih aman dalam jangkauan Sang _Master_ yang merupakan pemilik kios penjual ikan laut. Pria paruh baya itu sersenyum lebar menebar kebahagian seraya memamerkan dagangan kebanggaannya. Seokjin membalasnya dengan senyuman kaku, jari telunjuk masih setia mengusap hidung gatal akibat bau amis menyengat. Dia kemudian membuat gestur menggunakan jemari untuk membeli beberapa lobster, Sang Pedagang tersenyum kian lebar menampilkan gigi-gigi lengkapnya. Seokjin tak melihatnya kali ini karena menemukan objek lain yang lebih menarik—ikan-ikan asin di dalam ember hijau besar.

" _Princess_ , coba kau lihat ini!"

Sampai suara merdu -merusak dunia- itu mengalun ceria namun sangat menyebalkan di telinga Seokjin. Tanpa menoleh pun dia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Kim Namjoon. Seokjin sudah memperingatkan pemuda itu agar tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan memalukan itu saat berada di tempat publik tapi tetap saja _fail_ , suatu keajaiban Namjoon mau mendengarnya jika dia sudah kesenangan begitu.

" _Princess_ , ayolah~" nada manja itu mengudara tepat di belakang Seokjin, terpaksa membuatnya harus menoleh juga.

"Berapa kali kubilang Namjoonie, jangan panggil ak-" Seokjin tercekat, masuk ke dalam perangkap Namjoon. Mata bulatnya membola, secara reflek tubuh terlonjak kebelakang kaget hingga tanpa sadar menabrak ember hijau berisi ikan asin. Mendapati sepasang capit berserta kepiting sebesar kepalan tangan hampir mengenai wajahnya jika dia tidak mundur tadi.

Namjoon belum ingin tertawa, "Lucu kan?" tanyanya polos, senyuman penuh makna menghiasi bibirnya. Sangat mengesalkan.

" _YAK_! KIM NAMJOON!" Seokjin berteriak layaknya ibu-ibu rempong. Kini Namjoon tak bisa lagi menahan gelak tawa pun tertawa lepas di tengah keramaian. "Turunkan kepiting itu sekarang atau kau tak akan mendapat jatah makan malam!" ancamnya.

Bukannya takut, pemuda _pink_ itu justru maju selangkah demi selangkah sembari tersenyum penuh arti. "Oh, kalau begitu aku akan memakanmu malam ini, _hyung_." Sebuah seringai membuat Seokjin ngeri, secara alami mundur teratur disertai wajah panik sekaligus merasa ingin bersin.

 _ **PLAK**_

"Berhenti main-main, tolol."

Sebuah plastik belanjaan agak besar telak mengenai kepala Namjoon, hampir membuatnya geger otak mendadak jika kepalanya tak dilapisi tengkorak sekuat baja. Sepasang kepiting dijatuhkan bersamaan tangan yang mengusap bekas gamparan. Rambut merah muda acaknya terlihat semakin berantakan. Kepala menoleh lambat-lambat ke belakang untuk melihat wajah Yoongi yang menatap seolah ingin mengulitinya saat itu juga.

"H-hai _hyung_ , apa kabar?" sapanya ramah.

"Aku kurang tidur. Bisa kau tak mengganggu Jin- _hyung_ supaya kita-bisa-cepat-pulang?" Yoongi menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya cepat.

Dan Seokjin merasa beruntung atas kedatangan pemuda _mint_ setahun di bawahnya itu. Setelah mendapat anggukan tak ikhlas dari Namjoon yang pasrah, dia pun memilih duduk di salah satu bangku terdekat—menunggu Seokjin sambil memejamkan kedua mata beratnya sejenak.

"Kookie! Sebelah sana! Cepat tangkap kepiting satunya! Cepat! CEPAT!" Taehyung memberi instruksi, meriuhkan kebisingan pasar.

Sesuai komando, Jungkook bergerak gesit di antara kaki orang untuk menangkap kepiting yang dijatuhkan Namjoon beberapa menit lalu.

Entah sejak kapan kedua bocah hiper itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja setelah kedatangan Yoongi, diikuti Jimin yang menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat menggunakan kedua telunjuk—tak tahan bau amis di pasar ikan. Hoseok ikut bergabung setelah menyelesaikan berbelanja sayuran di dekat sana. Dia bisa dengan mudah menemukan teman-temannya dari suara ribut yang mereka buat. Wajah pemuda itu langsung berseri kegirangan melihat ember berisi ikan.

"Jin _hyung_! Udang ini kelihatannya enak!" ia berseru menunjukkan udang ukuran sepuluh senti kepada Seokjin yang sedang banting harga bersama Si Pedagang Ikan yang dibuatnya _sweatdrop_.

.

Hari makin menggelap, Namjoon makin bosan menunggui kakak tertua BTS, memutuskan untuk menghampiri keempat temannya minus Yoongi yang sudah terdampar ke alam mimpi. Jimin sedang berlari ke sana kemari, di belakangnya Taehyung dan Jungkook meneteng kepiting untuk menakut-nakutinya—balas dendam karena meninggalkan mereka tadi siang.

" _YAA_! Berhenti mengejarku!" Jimin mencari perlindungan ke arah Hoseok dan menjadikannya tameng. " _Hyung_ , selamatkan aku!"

"Jangan libatkan aku, sialan kalian!" Hoseok mencak-mencak saat ketiga bocah itu bermain kejar-kejaran, mengganggunya yang sedang memilih udang.

Namjoon datang mendekat, "Hei, ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar." Ujarnya menghentikan kegiatan keempat temannya.

Mereka terdiam hanya untuk memandang Namjoon sekitar tiga detik, kemudian kembali main kejar-kejaran dan memilih ikan—diabaikan. Mana rasa hormat mereka pada Sang Leader?

Namjoon menggeram, "Akan kutraktir kalian makan, Jadi ayo jalan-jalan!" teriaknya kembali mengulang.

"Wah, kalo ditraktir ayo saja!" Taehyung melepas kepiting, langsung menghampiri Namjoon diikuti Jungkook, Jimin, dan Hoseok. _Dasar anak buah bayaran_. Begitulah kira-kira pikiran Namjoon.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Seokjin memasak banyak menu _seafood_. Semua bersorak girang, makan dengan lahap sampai perut membuncit lucu. Bertukar canda tawa bersama. Seokjin tersenyum bahagia, betapa dia sangat menyukai momen keluarga seperti itu yang bahkan tak pernah dia temukan di keluarganya.

"Wah, bagaimana cara memakai ini?" Hoseok mengangkat sebuah dasi berwarna hitam ke udara. "Ada yang bisa membantu? Bukankah Yoongi- _hyung_ bilang kita harus memakai benda ini saat makan malam besok?"

Saat itu mereka sudah selesai menghabiskan makan malam dan mendapatkan tutorial bagaimana memakai sendok, garpu, pisau, dan lain sebagainya. Seokjin dan Yoongi dengan lapang dada mengajari adik-adik mereka dengan penuh kesabaran, coret Yoongi. Para bocah-bocah _maknae_ _line_ langsung mengerubungi Hoseok dan barang belanjaan tadi siang di ruang tengah sibuk membuka plastik. Yoongi goleran di depan tv, Seokjin mencuci piring di dapur, sedang Namjoon pergi ke luar apartemen untuk menelpon bosnya.

Taehyung meraih satu dasi di dekat kaki Hoseok dan mencoba memakainya, " _Hyung_ , bukannya begini cara memakainya?" sebuah dasi terikat melingkari kepala cokelat dengan helai hijau di poni, senyuman kotaknya terukir lebar.

"Bukan begitu! Tapi begini!" Kini Jimin ikut menyahut, memperlihatkan ikatan dasi di lehernya yang tak rapi.

Jungkook mengikuti ketiga _hyung_ nya mengikat dasi. Ajaibnya dasi itu rapi terpasang di lehernya, tidak seperti para _hyung_ nya. " _Hyung_ , kurasa begini cara memakainya?" seketika ketiga kakak Bangtannya berdecak kagum.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya, Kookie?" pekik Jimin tak terima.

"Aku hanya mengikatnya sama seperti saat aku mengikat dasi sekolahku." Ketiganya langsung membentuk huruf 'o' dengan mulut mereka. "Taehyungie, apa kau sudah lupa cara mengikat dasi sekolahmu?" tanyanya mendelik mengejek.

"Seragam sekolahku tidak berdasi." Sahut Taehyung tersenyum remeh. Jungkook mendengus, maju untuk mengikatkan dasi dengan benar di leher Taehyung sekaligus mengajarinya. Taehyung tak melawan, hanya tersenyum.

Jimin terlihat merengut memandang mereka, tangannya menarik dasi di leher kesal.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau berani merusak dasi itu, Park Jimin." Suara rendah Yoongi membuat Jimin bergidik ngeri, memejamkan mata untuk menerima kemarahan Yoongi. "Lihat, begini caranya. _Ya_ , buka matamu, idiot."

"Huh?" Jimin membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Diluar dugaan, bukan gamparan yang dia terima tetapi justru Yoongi yang tengah membantunya memasang dasi. Wajahnya bersemu. "T-terima kasih, _hyung_."

Yoongi mendecak sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Hoseok mendekati Jimin. "Nah, bantu aku memasang dasi ini sekarang, Jimin- _ah_." Ujarnya sedikit mencubit lengan Jimin.

" _Hyung_ sakit!" Jimin cemberut, tapi tangannya bergerak juga membantu Hoseok memasang dasinya. Hoseok tersenyum riang memandang Jimin.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_ : Entah kenapa saya merasa terlalu gugup membuat part ini jadi saya memutuskan memotong bagian ini sampai di sini dulu. Dan saya merasa senang mempunyai pembaca setia, juga yang sudah memberi kritik membangun, memberi semangat, dan menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini, terima kasih semuanya! Pembaca yang baru datang, selamat membaca! Terakhir, terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai sini! _Annyeong_ ~


	5. Kacau

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan Big Hit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **FREE © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

.

 **Summary** : Namjoon melakukannya. Satu pukulan dibalas satu. _Bangtan_ _Boys_ akhirnya selesai diukir. Di sisi lain, apakah Jimin berkhianat?

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini!

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

.

.

 _ **Bagian V**_

 _Kacau  
_

 _Pair : NamJin, TaeKook, YoonMin, HoseMin_

.

.

.

Namjoon termenung di depan apartemen, duduk di bangku kayu seorang diri. Kedua tangannya menangkup hingga menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya. Dilihat sudah seperti tahanan yang akan dieksekusi keesokan harinya. Nyatanya besok memang rasanya ia akan dieksekusi, dieksekusi di atas meja makan. Sedikit ingatannya membimbing Namjoon pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam, dimana dia menarik lengan Seokjin meninggalkan rumah elit keluarga Kim. Ia bahkan masih bisa mendengar teriakan sumpah serapah mengerikan lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan ayah kekasihnya.

"Aku melihatmu seperti melihat tikus yang terjepit di selokan."

Suara itu membuat Namjoon bergeming, bahkan menggerakkan kepala untuk menoleh saja tidak.

Pemuda itu duduk di samping kanan Namjoon, kedua siku bertumpu di paha sedang kedua telapak tangan memangku dagu, mata bulatnya berbinar menangkap sosok Namjoon yang tengah dilanda depresi berat. Tidak ayal membuatnya ingin tertawa gemas. Ia menjulurkan sebelah tangan hanya untuk mengusap helai-helai merah muda Sang Kekasih, menepuk bahu turun itu lalu merangkulnya. Membawa Namjoon merasakan hangatnya pelukan di dada bidang lawan. Seokjin mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Kita bisa melalui semuanya bersama-sama, Namjoonie."

Namjoon tidak menyahut bisikan tenang itu namun samar Seokjin dapat merasakan gerak anggukan lemah dari kepala Sang Pemuda.

 _._

 _Ya. Semua akan baik-baik saja selama mereka tetap bersama._

 _Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka._

 _Bangtan Boys abadi._

.

" _Leader_ yang manja dan cengeng."

Hoseok terkekeh geli melihat raut muak Yoongi yang berdiri di sampingnya. Seluruh _maknae_ _line_ BTS sudah masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing, menyisakan keempat orang lainnya. Mereka sama-sama gugup walau tidak ditunjukkan antara satu sama lain, dan sepertinya memang hanya Namjoon yang paling parah hingga Yoongi dan Hoseok meminta langsung pada Seokjin untuk menghiburnya. Kadang mereka saling hina dan sindir tapi tetap saja rasa peduli pada anggota lain menjadi prioritas utama mereka sebagai keluarga.

Waktu mereka hanya tinggal besok.

Semua akan di tentukan di sana.

 _._

 _._

 _._

X Restoran. Memanjakan pengunjung dengan berbagai suguhan pemandangan indah. Letaknya yang strategis serta tingginya lantai memberikan tampilan kecantikan kota Seoul dari balik kaca bening gedung berlantai 17 tersebut. Alunan musik jazz berkumandang merdu di telinga, dipadu interior berkelas dengan pilar-pilar penyokong kuat disertai gemerlap lampu. Sajian hidangan lezat dalam negeri sampai Barat berjajar rapih di atas buku menu. Restoran berumur hampir 40 tahun itu sudah dipercayai oleh banyak pihak sebagai tempat utama untuk mendapatkan kesan baik bagi para tamunya.

Namun nuansa indah itu seketika lenyap tergantikan oleh aura mencekam di satu-satunya meja khusus dalam ruang dingin berAC. Jungkook dan Taehyung yang biasanya ribut kini diam seribu bahasa, keringat melewati pelipis gugup dengan tangan meremas celana katun hitam. Kelima anggota Bangtan sudah duduk rapi mengitari meja kaca kotak persegi panjang, _tablecover_ putih bersih, meja menu putar di tengah, serta hiasan lilin terpajang mengagumkan.

Dari ujung Seokjin, diikuti Namjoon, Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok, Taehyung, diakhiri Jungkook di ujung lain. Ketujuhnya duduk tegang seolah berada di kursi panas. Tak bergerak, tak berkutik, padahal tamu mereka belum menampakkan diri seujung hidung pun.

"Mungkin mereka lupa." Celetuk Jimin polos. Yang lain menatapnya serius.

"Itu tak mungkin, _hyung_. Yoongi- _hyung_ sendiri yang bilang kalau mereka akan datang." Kali ini Jungkook memberanikan diri angkat suara, beradu dengan alunan musik jazz menenangkan.

Taehyung seolah mendapatkan pencerahan pun menjentikkan jarinya cepat, senyuman kotak menghiasi bibir. "Aku tahu!" Beberapa anggota Bangtan segera menoleh, sisanya lebih memilih menengok ponsel sekedar memastikan waktu. "Pasti mereka kena tilang Siwon!"

Selanjutnya suara desahan garing menghilangkan sedikit ketegangan. " _Hyung_ , orangtua Seokjin- _hyung kan_ bukan kau yang sering berurusan dengan Siwon- _ssi_." Jungkook mencibir lantas menggembungkan pipinya lucu, membuat Taehyung gemas mencubit. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk bicara normal lagi.

Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang disibukkan oleh ponsel. "Yoongi- _hyung_ , apa ada kabar dari orangtua Seokjin- _hyung_?" Tanyanya pelan, penasaran. Yoongi menggeleng singkat. Lalu Jimin beralih ke kiri untuk memperhatikan Hoseok yang sedang menatap sesuatu. "Apa yang kau lihat, _hyung_?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Lukisan." Hoseok menunjuk satu lukisan kuno di dinding sebagai hias interior, ada banyak. Jimin ikut mengamati. Bosan. Tak ada yang istimewa, hanya gambar abstrak beberapa tangan yang saling bersatu-padu. "Aku membayangkan kalau itu adalah kita." Lanjutnya sendu.

Jimin mengerang mendadak, Hoseok tersadar. "Itu tak mirip dengan kita." Ocehan Jimin mengeras. Yoongi hampir menjitaknya jika tak ingat mereka sedang berada di tempat resmi. "Itu hanya empat tangan, sedangkan kita bertujuh." Kini giliran Hoseok yang ingin menjitak pucuk kepala _orange_.

"Yang penting itu _kan_ mengandung unsur _kebersamaan_." Hoseok tidak mau kalah, menekan kata terakhirnya. Jimin ingin menyahut tapi terhenti di tengah jalan ketika menyadari Yoongi sudah mengangkat pisau-garpu di atas meja. Oke, Jimin mengunci mulut sekarang.

Seokjin yang mendengar percakapan member lain tak kuasa menahan senyum. Menyenggol Namjoon di bahu, meminta perhatian. Namjoon menoleh kaku. "Namjoonie, jangan terlalu tegang begitu. Lihat member lain saja bisa santai _kok_." Hiburnya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Namjoon sudah terlanjur gugup dan gelisah menghadapi calon mertuanya. Keringat membanjir, tubuh gemetar, lagaknya sudah seperti maling jemuran yang kepergok. Seokjin mendesah kecil memandang malang kekasihnya.

.

Suara langkah kaki memantul di dinding restoran. Alunan musik jazz di sudut ruangan berganti _classic_ pertanda Sang Tamu Undangan menampakkan diri. Anggota Bangtan buru-buru berdiri menyambut kedatangan seorang pria tua diiringi sepasang wanita.

Satu wanita sudah pernah mereka temui sekitar seminggu yang lalu, kecuali Namjoon. Sedang ini kali pertama anggota Bangtan selain Namjoon dan Seokjin bertemu Tuan Kim. Pandangan pria tua itu tidak melepaskan Namjoon semenjak memasuki ruangan seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Dari balik meja jemari Seokjin menaut erat pada Namjoon, berbisik singkat. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Namjoon menghirup udara dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri. Kali ini dia harus percaya pada Seokjin. Percaya pada teman-temannya. Mereka mendudukkan diri setelah lengkap hadir. Seorang gadis duduk di samping kanan Seokjin, tersenyum pada pemuda itu yang dibalas anggukan canggung.

Ini buruk. Seokjin berfirasat. Ia tidak mengira orangtuanya akan membawa orang lain ke acara makan malam, terlebih seorang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Dan memori Seokjin terlalu pintar mengingat bahwa gadis itu sama dengan sosok yang ada dalam foto pemberian ibunya dulu. Itu artinya gadis di sampingnya adalah tunangan Seokjin-calon.

Mengerling ke arah Yoongi, dilihatnya pemuda _mint_ seperti hendak mengumpat. Rencananya jelas sudah meleset dari awal yang diperkirakan. Wajah serupa ditunjukkan oleh sepasang suami-istri Kim. Jelas keberadaan geng dan tunangan Seokjin sama-sama tidak masuk dalam _list_ rencana masing-masing pihak.

Yoongi berdehem, mengimbangi rasa canggung di atas meja sekaligus menyelamatkan Namjoon dari kebekuan akibat tatapan maut Tuan Kim. _Mengerikan_.

"Karena semua sudah ada di sini, langsung saja kita mulai." Wajah datar Yoongi seperti bosan hidup membuat Seokjin ingin menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Suara tawa wanita paruh baya mengalun bersama irama musik klasik di ujung ruangan, mengingatkan Jungkook suasana horror di film yang pernah ia tonton bersama Taehyung minggu lalu. Wanita itu mengrling pada seorang gadis jelita di samping suaminya -tepat di samping kanan Seokjin- penuh keyakinan serta kebanggaan. "Sebelum itu biar kuperkenalkan anak manis ini pada kalian, Momo perkenalkan dirimu."

Gadis berambut pirang itu segera bangkit dari kursi, membungkuk hormat. "Perkenalkan, Namaku Lee Momo. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_. Maaf karena Seungri- _nii_ tidak bisa ikut hadir di sini. Ia harus menghadiri rapat di- ah, aku lupa nama perusahaannya!" gadis itu memekik kecil, menggigit bibir bawah kemerahan gugup. Mengggaruk kecil potongan rambut pirang sepinggangnya yang menambah kesan lucu bercampur jenaka, balutan _mini dress_ _casual_ membantu memperkuat kecantikan natural malu-malu khas wajah Asian Timur, bisa diperkirakan usia gadis itu empat tahun di bawah Seokjin.

"Min _Corporation_." Pria tua yang duduk di antara ibu Seokjin dan Momo melanjut. Tuan Kim memandang lurus.

Nyonya Kim tertawa renyah. Momo menunjukkan raut terkejut bercampur senang dan lega, melakukan ' _te-he_ ' kecil. Jungkook di ujung meja hampir tidak berkedip memandang gadis itu, membuat Taehyung menyikutnya iseng dari balik meja. Jungkook meringis kecil. Hoseok bergeming. Jimin memainkan jemari pendek di atas meja. Yoongi dan Seokjin menahan napas hampir bersamaan. Sementara Namjoon menciut menjadi kurcaci. Lihat betapa sempurnanya keluarga Kim dengan menantu berkebangsaan Jepang. Dibanding Namjoon yang hanya seekor tikus got. Bisa apa dia?

Tak tinggal diam, selanjutnya giliran Yoongi memperkenalkan kelima teman-temannya. Mereka berbicara sopan santun sesuai ajaran Yoongi beberapa hari lalu. Dilanjutkan kemunculan hidangan makan malam sesuai jadwal. Sejauh ini kesan baik setidaknya sudah mulai tampak. Kedua orangtua Seokjin berbicara normal walau Sang Kepala Keluarga Kim itu banyak diam. Momo berulang kali mengajak Seokjin melakukan perbincangan kecil yang sukar dihindari.

Alunan musik masih menjadi pengiring aktivitas lambat di atas meja makan. Namjoon merasa lega karena sejak beberapa saat lalu tatapan membunuh Tuan Kim sudah menghilang. Pria tua itu kini memfokus pada sosok Yoongi yang sedang mengiris daging _steak,_ memakannya perlahan sesuai adatnya. Di satu detik tanpa sengaja mereka saling bersitatap. Yoongi mengernyit.

"Tadi siapa namamu?" Suara berat menghentikan aktivitas mari-memakan-daging-mahal para _maknae_ _line_ BTS.

"Min Yoongi."

"Darimana asal keluargamu?"

Tuan Kim begitu penasaran. Ia yakin nama Min itu bukan nama biasa, hanya intuisi yang menuntunnya. Sosok Yoongi terlalu _wah_ untuk ukuran gelandangan seperti beberapa teman anaknya.

"Saya tidak mempunyai keluarga lengkap, mereka berenam adalah keluarga saya. Kalau anda mencurigai saya mempunyai hubungan dengan Min _Corporation_ itu adalah hal konyol. Hanya kebetulan saja nama kami sama." tandas Yoongi di akhiri dengan senyuman kecil, benar-benar senyuman.

Jimin menjatuhkan garpu, merasa ada yang salah dengan penjelasan kakak Bangtan paling judes-nya. Ia nyaris melemparkan protes jikalau tangan Hoseok tidak menahannya. Hal serupa dialami anggota Bangtan lainnya. Mereka jelas tahu seluk beluk keluarga Min Yoongi yang kaya raya, dan sadar betul jika Min _Corporation_ adalah perusahaan milik ayah Yoongi. Mereka paham Yoongi tidak peduli pada keluarganya tapi bukannya malah bagus jika saat ini mengakui bahwa itu adalah perusahaan ayahnya?

Namun kini mereka hanya diam. Satu alasan masuk akal pasti akan mereka dapatkan setelah ini, keluar dari mulut Yoongi dengan sendirinya. Pemuda pucat itu adalah sosok kuat di keluarga mereka. Hal itu menyadarkan Namjoon akan posisinya, ia tidak bisa terus bergantung segalanya pada _hyung_ -nya. Dia harus berani. Bukankah semua akan baik-baik saja seperti ucapan Seokjin sebelumnya? Maka dengan dada membusung, Namjoon mulai menegakkan tubuh. Kepala lurus dengan pandangan wibawa sebagai seorang ketua.

Momo berkata bila ia ingin melihat pemandangan kota Seoul karena ini kali pertamanya datang ke Negeri Ginseng tersebut. Ia meminta agar Seokjin mau menemaninya berkeliling melihat pemandangan dari lantai tertinggi restoran. Seokjin ingin menolak namun di saat bersamaan Namjoon membisik untuk menuruti kemauan calon tunangannya. Terpaksa. Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

Seusai kepergian mereka, suasana menjadi sunyi selama beberapa saat. Suara instrumen berhenti seketika. Ini adalah awal.

"Seperti yang kukatan dari awal Namjoon, menjauhlah dari Seokjin." penuturan halus dari Sang Kepala Keluarga. Sudah lama dia tidak menyebut nama keramat itu menggunakan mulutnya sendiri. Kali ini ia menahan diri.

Pertanyaan itu sudah terlalu pasti jawabannya. Namjoon tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa waktu terakhir, menampakkan lesung pipi di wajahnya. "Jawabanku akan selalu sama. Aku, kami semua adalah keluarga. Tidak ada yang bisa menjauhkan kami satu sama lainnya. Aku akan membawa Seokjin bersamaku."

"KAU GILA! JIN AKAN MATI BERSAMA KALIAN! BIARKAN DIA PULANG!" lengking wanita memutus pembicaraan kedua pria Kim.

"Tidak akan ada yang mati di sini. Kami saling menjaga. Seokjin- _hyung_ akan aman bersama kami."

"YOONGI- _YA_ , KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI!"

 _Braaak_

Dari ujung sebelah Jungkook, Taehyung menggebrak meja, lepas dari kursi. Membuat seluruh mata tertuju pada sosok pemuda Kim muda. "KALIAN YANG TAK MENGERTI JIN- _HYUNG_! YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HANYA MENGURUNG DAN MENYIKSA BATINNYA!"

Jimin ikut bangkit.

Tuan Kim menggeram, pertanda buru. Sinyal alarm darurat bagi Hoseok untuk menarik kedua adiknya agar tetap duduk diam di kursi masing-masing. Terlalu banyak suara akan memperburuk keadaan, negosiasi tidak akan berjalan lancar. Tidak. Sejak awal memang negosiasinya sudah kacau. Berharap mungkin Namjoon dan Yoongi bisa segera menyelesaikan segalanya dengan cepat, kepalanya sudah pusing berkunang. Ia butuh obat-nya.

"Aku adalah ayah kandung Jin. Aku tahu segalanya tentang anakku sendiri. Yang dibutuhkan Jin adalah orangtuanya, keberadaan kalian hanya akan mengganggu hidupnya. Masa depannya."

Taehyung mendelik tajam dengan sorot mengerikan dari kursinya.

"Taehyungie, hentikan..." Jungkook mencicit, tak lepas menahan kepalan tangan kakak Bangtan-nya yang bergetar kuat dan butuh pelampiasan.

"Tuan Kim, apa anda tak berpikir kalau anak anda mempunyai hak untuk menentukan hidupnya sendiri? Bahkan Tuhan memberikan kebebasan pada makhluknya tapi anda?" Yoongi benci mengurusi orang kolot dengan pikiran seperti ayah Seokjin, mengatakan segalanya akan baik-baik saja padahal sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Ah, ia baru saja berpikir mungkin ayahnya jauh lebih pengertian dari orang tua itu.

"Min Yoongi, kau harus tahu aku bukan Tuhan." Ya. Pria tua itu benar.

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI!?" wanita itu hampir terisak. "Kumohon, akan kuberikan berapapun pada kalian. Apapum selama kalian menjauh dari kehidupan anakku. Kalian bisa menjadi kaya dan berpergian kemana pun semau kalian!"

"Kami tidak membutuhkan uang, yang kami inginkan adalah kepercayaan kalian." Itu Namjoon sedang mengambil alih saat Yoongi sudah mulai jengah.

"Tidak bisa." Tuan Kim segera berdiri dari kursi, menyadari anak lelakinya sudah kembali bersama Momo di sampingnya. "Jin, pulang."

Seokjin tertegun.

 _Apa tadi?_

 _Pulang?_

Apa yang terjadi selama ia pergi?

Atmosfir terasa panas tak mengenakkan.

" _Appa_ , aku tidak bisa pulang tanpa teman-temanku." Seokjin berujar. Tuan Kim segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tak lupa menarik paksa lengan anak semata wayangnya. " _Appa_ , kita sedang bernegosiasi sekarang!"

"Diam. Negosiasi sudah selesai. Kau pulang bersama kami." pria itu mengambil jawaban sepihak. Seokjin membulatkan matanya. Tidak mungkin teman-temannya membiarkannya pulang? Iya kan? Mereka sudah berjanji.

"Momo, ambil tasmu, kita pulang." Nyonya Kim mengikuti suaminya. Momo bingung, hanya bisa menurut.

"H- _hai_." jawabnya terbata untuk mengambil tas.

Di saat yang sama Namjoon bangkit maju dari kursi. Taehyung juga akan maju jika lengannya tidak ditahan oleh Jungkook, sementara Hoseok menahan Jimin agar tetap tenang walau dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan kritis. Yoongi angkat tangan. Ia pikir Namjoon sudah memiliki keputusan terbaik sebagai ketua mereka. Apapun jalan yang diambil Namjoon adalah keputusan terbaik bagi mereka bersama.

Seokjin terus meronta. " _Appa_ , biarkan aku bersama mereka! Mereka juga keluargaku, aku tak bisa pergi. Biarkan aku memilih jalanku!"

"KAU, SEJAK BERSAMA LELAKI ITU SELALU MEMBERONTAK! KAU KIRA SIAPA YANG SUDAH MERAWATMU SAMPAI BESAR _HAH_ , ANAK KURANG AJAR!" Bentakan itu mengalun keras.

Seokjin terhenyak. Semua selalu berakhir seperti ini, ia selalu dihadapkan pada satu fakta penting sebagai seorang anak, sementara di sisi lain dia tidak ingin dikekang. Ini bukan keinginannya.

Semakin kuat memberontak. Demi mereka. " _AKU INGIN BEBAS_!"

 ** _Bruagh_**

Hanya dengan satu pukulan tubuh tegap Seokjin kehilangan keseimbangan dan limbung. Tuan Kim menyorot anaknya yang meringis. "BEBAS? KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH BEBAS JIN! KAU HARUS TAHU DIMANA TEMPAT ASALMU! TINGGAL BERSAMA GELANDANGAN SEPERTI MEREKA? MENJADI SAMPAH MASYARAKAT? KAU PIKIR MAU DITARUH DIMANA KELUARGAMU—"

— ** _BRUAGH_**

Pukulan lain melayang. Teman-teman Seokjin mengerubungi kakak tertua mereka, membantunya—melindunginya. Yoongi sedang terkekeh sekarang, menyaksikan bagaimana saat tersungkurnya Sang Kepala Keluarga Kim dengan tubuh menyentuh lantai dingin. Ini yang dia tunggu. Namjoon melakukannya. Ia tahu Namjoon sudah menahan segalanya tapi kali ini akhirnya Sang _Leader_ menunjukkan taringnya.

Tubuh Namjoon menjulang tinggi memandang ke bawah dimana Tuan Kim terjatuh atas pukulan kerasnya. Istrinya sempat menjerit dan langsung membantu suaminya. Sorot mata penuh kejut tidak bisa hilang dari raut Sang Pria Tua.

"Mulai sekarang, baik atas persetujuanmu atau tidak, Kim Seokjin adalah milik kami. _Dia milikku_." nada dingin rendah mengudara, wajah datar pemuda dengan helai-helai merah muda itu telah menjadi mimpi buruk, teror nyata bagi keluarga Kim.

.

.

.

Taehyung menunggu di depan emperan sebuah mini market. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia sudah mengirim pesan singkat pada Namjoon untuk menjemputnya di depan tempat kerja. Setelah kejadian makan malam yang kacau itu Namjoon sedikit murung, Taehyung merasa kedekatan mereka merenggang beberapa hari terakhir. Jujur ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu.

Tak beberapa lama Namjoon sudah muncul di ujung jalan dengan motor otomotifnya. "Kau sudah menunggu lama, Tae?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan helm cadangan pada adik Bangtan-nya.

Taehyung menggeleng, mengambil alih helm. " _Hyung_ sebelum pulang, mau kuajak ke suatu tempat?"

Jeda terjadi.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk. Rasa kesal pada ayah Seokjin masih melekat dalam ingatannya, bagaimana cara pria tua itu memukul kekasih-nya—itu sudah cukup menyulut emosinya hingga ke ubun-ubun dan berbuat nekat. Tapi sekesal apa pun Namjoon dia tidak akan melampiaskannya pada teman-temannya

Membiarkan Taehyung mengendarai motor, Namjoon hanya diam memandang lampu-lampu kota yang mulai dinyalakan. Mendongak untuk menyaksikan langit jingga berubah gelap. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan di antara keduanya, sampai akhirnya Taehyung mengerem motor di bawah sebuah jalan layang—tak asing karena beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka pernah ke sana.

Taehyung segera turun dari motor, menyeret tas yang sejak tadi dibawa menuju satu sisi dinding yang sudah pernah dia jamah sebelumnya. Tulisan penuh warna di atas cat putih membuat pemuda itu tersenyum. Sambil mengeluarkan _spray_ _paint_ dari dalam tas, ia melihat Namjoon berdiri beberapa langkah di sampingnya.

" _Hyung_ , aku pikir kau tidak salah. Saat kau memukul orang tua menyebalkan itu—aku terkejut! Tapi kalau kau tak memukulnya, mungkin aku yang akan memukulnya." Sebuah tawa kecil terdengar dari Taehyung yang mengocok botol sebelum digunakan.

Namjoon seketika itu sadar bahwa yang dibicarakan Taehyung adalah ayah Seokjin. "Kau pikir begitu, Tae?" ia tersenyum tanpa makna, "Terima kasih." jawabnya ragu.

"Hahh… aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Jin- _hyung_ yang baik itu punya orangtua yang menyebalkan seperti mereka, dunia memang aneh." Ujarnya terdengar seakan mengucap kata bijak.

Namjoon terkekeh geli mendengarnya, Taehyung memandangnya kemudian tersenyum. Mulai menyemprotkan _pylox_ ke dinding bersih, "Lihatlah, _hyung_! Kali ini kau akan menjadi satu-satunya saksi terciptanya karya seni paling luar biasa di seluruh dunia milik Kim Taehyung." Ia membanggakan diri.

"Aku merasa terhormat, Tuan Kim."

Nama itu membuat Taehyung merasa tidak nyaman. "Hei, namamu juga Kim!" gerutunya.

Detik selanjutnya, Taehyung sudah berubah serius, tangan dan mata tak teralihkan dari fokus sebuah dinding batu, menandakan bahwa ia sudah memulai dunia-nya. Namjoon hanya melihat, kedua maniknya awas mengamati tiap semprot cat warna menciptakan _symbol_ baru menghias—mengotori. Kata _Family_ sebelumnya telah bertambah.

Dulu Taehyung pernah menggerutu karena proses pembuatan graffiti-nya tertunda tetapi kali ini akhirnya dia bisa menyelesaikannya.

.

 _ **Family Bangtan Boys**_

.

Graffiti itu tercetak apik di atas tumpuan dinding putih, berhias paduan warna _pylox_ seorang seniman jalanan muda bernama Kim Taehyung. Sepertinya hasil kerja sejak beberapa jam terakhir tidak berakhir sia-sia, Namjoon bersiul melihat tulisan itu.

"Bagaimana, _hyung_?" yang lebih muda merasa penasaran.

Namjoon tersenyum, mulutnya terbuka—

"—KEPARAT KECIL, KALIAN LAGI!"

—tapi langsung tertutup setelah mendengar suara menggelegar dari kejauhan. Ia menoleh ke sumber—sebuah _speaker_ memekakkan telingga aman dalam genggaman seorang petugas polisi patroli yang sedang melongokkan kepala keluar dari jendela mobil. Kumis tebal dan raut amarah sudah dihafal Taehyung tanpa harus melihat _tagname_ , ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa polisi itu bernama Siwon.

Kali ini sepertinya tak hanya satu mobil patroli yang akan bermain bersama mereka karena dari belakang mobil yang ditumpangi Siwon muncul beberapa mobil patroli mengekor. Mereka melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menyalip kendaraan umum dan pribadi yang beroperasi di jalan, kemudian menyebar kesegala arah.

"Polisi sialan!" Taehyung menjerit.

"Dan selalu datang di saat yang tepat." Namjoon mengimbuhi. Segera menarik lengan pemuda itu menjauhi tempat perkara. "Ayo pergi!" ia membimbing menuju jalan khusus pejalan kaki, menaiki tangga menuju Jembatan Penyeberangan Orang hingga para polisi itu kesulitan mengejar mereka.

"Haha! Makan itu, brengsek!" Taehyung tertawa puas, kedua jari tengah teracung untuk Sang Polisi yang mengamuk di bawah.

Namjoon ikut tertawa sebentar, menyeret lagi Taehyung, berlari melewati beberapa pertokoan sepi dan gang kecil, lalu kembali ke jalan utama. Walau bagaimana pun juga motor kesayangannya masing terparkir di jalan layang tempat mereka membuat graffiti tadi, berniat kembali ke sana. Semua berjalan sempurna di awal sebelum suara berat itu tiba-tiba muncul—mengnterupsi kedua berandal kecil. Sebuah mobil patroli mencegat mereka dari depan. Satu mobil lain sudah memojokkan dari belakang.

"Kalian tak akan bisa lolos kali ini, bajingan tengik." Siwon menyeringai penuh kemenangan, mengacung senjata kebanggaannya sebagai seorang penegak hukum. Beberapa polisi anak buahnya membekuk kedua berandal, mengunci kedua tangan mereka di belakang untuk di adili di kantor polisi.

"Sial—" Taehyung meringis saat kepalanya didorong hingga membentur pintu mobil sangat keras. Keadaan Namjoon tak jauh lebih baik darinya, bedanya ia tak menjerit-jerit seheboh Taehyung namun tersenyum penuh makna.

.

.

.

"Kemana mereka berdua?" Suara Seokjin ikut berpadu dengan keramaian suasana apartemen yang didominasi oleh Hoseok, Jimin, dan Jungkook sedang berebut cemilan sambil menonton acara televisi.

"Paling main seperti biasa. Kau seperti baru mengenal mereka saja, _hyung_." Yoongi menyahut, tangan masih menggenggam _handphone_ , tiduran tanpa menghiraukan pekikan Jimin yang beradu mulut dengan Jungkook. "Diam kalian berdua!" semburnya kesal juga.

Hoseok tertawa cekikikan—dia dalam posisi aman kali ini, lain hal dari Jimin yang cemberut dan Jungkook yang cuek nyemil _snack_ bagian Jimin dengan tampang polos acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi bagus _kan_ mereka tidak pulang, jadi kita bisa hemat makanan." Celetuk Jimin asal, langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Yoongi. "M-maaf, _hyung_ …" cicitnya menyadari tatapan mematikan.

" _Hyung_ , kalau cemas kenapa kita tak menjemput mereka saja? Mungkin aku tahu dimana mereka berada. Taehyungie pernah cerita padaku tentang graffiti-nya dan tempat dia biasa pergi bersama Namjoon- _hyung_." Ucapan Jungkook menuai tatapan intens dari keempat _hyung_ -nya. Sedikit memiringkan kepala, "Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" tanyanya bingung.

.

.

.

"LEPASKAN BRENGSEK!"

Taehyung berteriak, menjerit tanpa henti. Tubuhnya terus memberontak melawan kuncian tangan di belakang yang dilakukan oleh polisi. Bersiap mengikatnya dengan borgol besi. Taehyung tetap tak bisa diam, kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Namjoon untuk mengambil celah saat beberapa polisi kuwalahan menangani Taehyung dan mengikatnya menjadi tidak fokus. Terima kasih pada Taehyung yang secara alami tidak bisa diam, berkat itu Namjoon dapat dengan mudah menendang satu polisi lengah di belakangnya. Tangannya yang belum terbelengu menyambar sebuah pistol dari slot di pinggang milik polisi yang tersungkur.

Mengacungkan senjata api itu pada polisi lain yang sedang mengikat Taehyung. Sedikit gertakan, polisi itu menuruti berandalan berambut merah muda, melepaskan sahabatnya segera.

 _Klik_

Borgol Taehyung lepas.

Keduanya langsung berlari sebebasnya menjauhi tempat perkara, meninggalkan polisi dungu yang sibuk meruntuk. Namjoon sama sekali tak memenbakkan sebutir peluru pun. Dia membuang pistol setelah dirasa mereka mencapai tempat aman. Setelah hampir berjam-jam mereka bermain kejar-kejaran, keduanya akhirnya berhenti di sebuah tanah lapang di sebelah sungai.

Kegelapan malam seolah menghapus jejak mereka. Mengabaikan suhu dingin malam hari yang menusuk hingga ke tulang. Taehyung terjatuh di atas tanah. Bulir keringat menghias pelipis. Namjoon ikut terbaring di samping kirinya, napas terengah setelah berkeliling kota Seoul demi menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran polisi patroli. Mereka terlalu panik sampai melupakan sesuatu—motor kesayangan Namjoon. Tapi bukan masalah, keselamatan lebih penting.

"Tadi itu gila—" Taehyung tertawa tak terkendali.

"—tapi semua berjalan lancar." Namjoon menyela sambil terengah.

" _Hyung_ , kalau kau tak memberi kode mata tadi, sekarang kita pasti sudah dijebloskan ke bangsal tahanan—"

"—dan kalau kau tak menyadari rencanaku, aku yakin malam ini kita tidak akan bisa tidur di bawah langit seperti ini."

"Polisi sialan!" umpatan terakhir Taehyung mengawali tawa keduanya ditemani langit gelap tanpa taburan bintang.

Namjoon bangun dari posisinya begitu menyadari sesuatu mendekat ke arah mereka. Sepasang lampu sorot mengenai sosoknya dan Taehyung, melenyapkan selimut kegelapan, menyadarkannya bahwa mereka tengah berada di tengah tanah lapang yang sepi. Suara deru mesin mengikuti bersamaan mendekatnya cahaya yang menerangi mereka. Tubuh Taehyung sontak menegak, sementara Namjoon sudah berdiri, memicingkan mata agar dapat melihat sebuah mobil mendekat menjadi lebih jelas.

"Polisi lagi?" tanya Taehyung was-was. Namjoon tak menggeleng mau pun mengangguk, membuat Taehyung ikut berdiri.

"Mereka di sana! Mereka benar-benar di sana!" teriakan melengking mengerutkan alis Taehyung, merasa familiar.

Pucuk warna _orange_ menyembul keluar dari jendela mobil yang terbuka. Mata bulan sabit dengan senyuman merekah membuat kedua berandal itu menghela napas lega—hanya Jimin.

"Chim, masukkan kepalamu sebelum copot!" Hoseok –duduk di samping Jimin- berusaha bijak tapi tak diacuhkan.

Mobil biru dongker itu memasuki kawasan tanah lapang tempat Namjoon dan Taehyung terpaku diri. Berputar-putar mengelilingi mereka. Tak hanya Jimin, kini keduanya bisa melihat teman-teman mereka yang lain. Datang menjemput mereka.

" _Yaa_! Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kami di sini?" teriak Taehyung melihat Namjoon sedang memberikan sebuah _highfive_ pada tangan Jimin yang terjulur ke luar jendela.

"Kau kira GPS di dalam hp itu pajangan?" Yoongi menyahut dari dalam mobil di bagian kemudi—samping Seokjin, sedang Hoseok berdesakan di tengah bersama Jungkook dan Jimin di set kedua

Mobil tanpa merk itu perlahan berhenti, "Ayo naik! Kita pergi!" Jimin berteriak lagi, kali ini diikuti Jungkook dan Hoseok dengan wajah riang.

"Kemana?"

"Main kembang api!"

Taehyung beradu pandang dengan _hyung_ berambut merah muda di sampingnya, lalu mereka berdua segera menaiki mobil di bagian paling belakang tanpa atap. Detik berikutnya mobil mereka sudah melesat menembus dinginnya udara malam menusuk tulang.

.

.

.

Mobil baru namun usang itu terparkir sembarangan di lahan kosong tak berpenghuni. Tempatnya gelap tapi sangat luas. Bekas sebuah stasiun kereta api bawah tanah. Dulu, jauh sebelum di bangun stasiun baru di tempat yang lebih strategis, tempat itu adalah tempat ramai penuh kunjungan.

Namun tersebarnya kabar miring tentang Sang Pemilik Saham yang terjerat kasus suap, stasiun bawah tanah itu resmi ditutup dan sudah tidak beroperasi lagi. Ditinggalkan, menjadi lahan kosong yang kepemilikannya masih tak jelas. Bangtan Boys memanfaatkan tempat itu sebagai markas kedua mereka selain di apartemen kecil.

Memasuki stasiun, akan terlihat sebuah lorong bawah tanah remang karena sebagian lampu penerang sudah tak menyala. Sarang laba-laba dan debu menyebar di segala tempat. Terakhir mereka mengunjungi tempat itu adalah saat malam natal, untuk menyalakan kembang api karena ada celah tanpa atap di dalam sana agar bisa melihat langit.

Suara derap langkah kaki saling bersahutan, mengejar satu sama lain, memantul di dinding-dinding lorong. Menelan kesunyian yang melingkupi bangunan tua itu. Serombongan pemuda tertawa bebas, saling membalas ocehan, beradu argumen, maupun mengeluarkan candaan konyol dan garing antara satu dengan lainnya. Mengeluarkan cemoohan pada mereka yang berlari paling bontot, lalu kembal saling adu kecepatan kaki. Menciptakan suasana hangat menyenangkan dari masing-masing pribadi.

Mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau keluarga bisa begitu terasa menyenangkan, yang mereka ketahui mengenai keluarga selama ini adalah rasa suram, penuh tragedi yang tak ingin diingat, dan hal kelam lain, bahkan Jimin pun juga merasa begitu, walau keluarganya paling bersahabat tapi tak jarang kedua orangtuanya bertengkar. Beruntung dia masih memiliki kakak perempuan yang kadang memberinya perhatian.

Langkah mereka tiba-tiba terhenti di depan sebuah pagar pembatas.

"Aneh, sejak kapan ada pagar pembatas di sini?" Jimin bertanya bingung ketika langkah teman-temannya yang lain berhenti serentak.

"Lalu apa kau takut, Chim?" Oceh Taehyung di sampingnya. Jimin memasang wajah garang, jatuhnya membuat member lain tertawa.

"Ada pagar atau tidak yang jelas tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan Bangtan Boys."

Pemuda hijau _mint_ menerobos di antara teman-temannya. Mempelopori untuk menaiki pagar pembatas berupa jaring-jaring besi. Tubuh gesitnya dengan cepat sudah berada di atas pagar lalu meloncat turun ke sisi lain. Yang lain berdecak kagum. "Yang terakhir adalah pecundang." Seringai kecil tercetak di atas bibir pucatnya.

Taehyung maju mengikuti jejak Yoongi menuju sisi lain pagar pembatas. Diikuti teman-teman mereka dengan cepat menyusul di belakang. "Jadi siapa yang terakhir?" Seru Jimin yang kini berada di posisi terdepan bersama Yoongi.

Beberapa anggota Bangtan menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Namjoon dengan senyuman santai.

"Cheh, kau memang _leader_ pecundang!" Yoongi mendecak remeh.

"Tapi kalian tetap mengakuiku sebagai _leader_ kan?" Namjoon tergelak kemudian.

Dia tahu terlalu percaya diri saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun seburuk apapun dia bertindak, teman-temannya yang lain akan tetap mendukungnya. Sebagai contoh ketika mengingat insiden meja makan beberapa hari lalu, dia terlalu emosi. Tapi setelahnya tak seorang pun member Bangtan mengungkit masalah itu, menyalahkan ataupun memojokkannya.

"Yak, di sana tempatnya!" Seokjin berseru menginterupsi yang lain, telunjuk mengarah pada ujung lorong. Semua mengangguk, kembali berlari.

.

Jimin dan Jungkook mengeluarkan kembang api dari tempat persembunyian yang biasa mereka pakai. "Hanya tempat ini yang masih sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Mungkin karena letaknya terlalu dalam, jadi petugas tak memeriksanya sampai sini. Bukankah itu bagus, _hyung_?" Jungkook selesai mengambil kembang api, di sampingnya Jimin mengangguk-mengiyakan ucapan Si _Maknae_.

"Kalian butuh bantuan?" Taehyung muncul mendadak di belakang mereka. "Yang lain sudah bosan menunggu tahu!"

"Berisik kau Tae, bantu sini!" Jimin melempar kardus berisi kembang api.

Taehyung menangkapnya dengan sigap. "Kita akan menyalakan semua ini?" Tanyanya.

Jimin berjalan mendahului diikuti Jungkook. Taehyung memberengut, mengekor juga di belakang. "Jadi, ide siapa ini?" Bisiknya pada Jungkook yang ada di depannya.

Menoleh sebentar, Jungkook membalas sambil berbisik. "Ini perayaan karena Jin- _hyung_ tidak jadi kembali ke rumahnya, Taehyungie..."

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak, Tae. Ini karena tadi Kookie nonton drama kembang api saat di apartemen." Potong Jimin cepat. Jungkook ingin tertawa.

Taehyung memasang wajah _blank_. Jadi mana yang benar?

Baik Jimin dan Jungkook tidak menanggapi tanda tanya yang tercetak di wajah pemuda itu. Ketiga _maknae_ _line_ itu menghampiri para _hyung_ mereka. Jungkook membagi kembang api pada Yoongi yang menahan kantuk, ia langsung rangkulan leher yang lebih muda, kemudian mengusak rambut legam Jungkook dengan gemas.

Jimin membagi kembang api pada Hoseok. Pemuda itu sedang sibuk membuat api unggun bersama Namjoon. Taehyung menyusul ke dekat api unggun, membawa kardus berisi kembang api ke dekat Namjoon dan Seokjin. Setelah api unggun selesai dibuat mereka segera menyalakan kembang api masing-masing. Suara riuh terdengar memecah keheningan malam lorong stasiun bekas tak berpenghuni.

.

"Kupersembahkan untuk Kim Seokjin- _hyung_ yang telah menjadi _hyung_ terbaik untuk kami sepanjang masa." Jeon Jungkook membungkuk sopan mengimitasi cara orang Jepang menghormat. _Maknae_ itu duduk di bangku panjang bersebelahan dengan Yoongi ketika suara riuh tepuk tangan dan siulan mengudara.

Sebuah _stand-up_ _piano_ butut dengan beberapa tuts hilang, beberapa sisinya retak sana-sini, penuh debu namun masih bisa mengumandangkan lantunan musik. Bersama Yoongi, ia memainkan piano itu. Beberapa temannya yang lain memilih diam mendengarkan sangat khidmat sementara Jimin mulai bersenandung kecil.

" _I need you girl... i need you girl..._ "

 _._

 _I need you girl_

 _Wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae_

 _I need you girl_

 _Wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga piryohae_

 _._

Taehyung ikut menemani Jimin. Mereka berdua bersama menyanyikan lirik salah satu band terkemuka di Korea Selatan. Yoongi menyamakan irama _piano_ bersama Jungkook. Ketiga lainnya menikmati musik jalanan yang menyentuh kalbu. Hoseok merasa ingin menangis sebelum Jimin menyikutnya, menghasilkan umpatan kecil penuh kasih.

Taehyung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kembang api di kedua tangannya yang menyala memercikkan api terang berwarna-warni. Menari seenak hati saat iringan musik berubah tempo, menarik lengan Jimin dan Hoseok agar ikut serta. Namjoon membaur tanpa ada yang mengundang. Kali ini Yoongi mencoba lagu baru berjudul _Run_. Jemari lentiknya sangat gesit menekan tuts piano, Jungkook sampai tidak diberi kesempatan karena memang dia belum mempelajari lagu baru rilis itu. Di saat denting suara piano _miss_ karena bagian tuts yang hilang, maka member Bangtan akan bersorak tawa mengolok Jungkook. _Well_ , siapa yang berani mengolok Yoongi?

Seokjin memandang teman-temannya. Ia ingin momen sepeti itu tidak berakhir cepat. Tatapannya sendu.

 _._

 _"Jin, kau akan menyesal mengikuti mereka."_

 _._

Seokjin menggeleng cepat, ia tidak ingin mengingatnya. Suara ibunya yang mendesis penuh kekecewaan saat dirinya meninggalkan restoran bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Sebuah kembang api menyala terang di depan wajahnya. Seokjin mendongak, menemukan Taehyung tengah tersenyum kotak ke arahnya.

" _Hyung_ , ayo main kembang api bersama yang lain!" Serunya.

Seokjin segera bangkit kala lengannya ditarik. Ia mengikuti Taehyung. Bermain bersama kelima temannya. Melupakan sesaat tangis Sang Ibu yang semenjak kemarin menghantui tidurnya.

 _._

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja._

 _Ya, selama mereka bersama semua akan baik-baik saja._

 _._

Permainan kembang api itu berakhir sampai larut. Mereka ketiduran di stasiun tua semalam suntuk dan baru kembali ke apartemen keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

"Sial! Mereka memecatku! Apa salahku?" Suara Taehyung membuat Hoseok yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menoleh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jungkook menghampiri ruang tengah dimana Taehyung sedang sibuk mengumpat.

Semua hadir di sana kecuali Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sedang bekerja shift pagi, dan Jimin harus pulang sementara waktu sejak pagi buta. Hoseok tidak bekerja hari ini karena kesehatannya agak memburuk, sedang Jungkook dijadwalkan berangkat siang. Yoongi adalah pengangguran, baru keluar dari kamar setelah mendengar ribut-ribut di ruang tengah, menatap sejenak Taehyung yang dikerubung Jungkook serta Hoseok.

"Mini market sialan tempatku bekerja tiba-tiba memecatku dengan alasan konyol!"

Jungkook mengeryit bingung, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu yang ingin kutayakan, bagaimana bisa mereka memecatku begitu saja?"

"Mungkin kau melakukan kesalahan?" Hoseok mengambil kertas surat pemecatan Taehyung di atas meja. "Ah, atau karena tampangmu seperti preman itu yang membuat pelanggan jadi lari ketakutan. Hm? Alasan macam apa ini?" ia memicingkan mata untuk meneliti tulisan secermat mungkin. "Bukankah kau bekerja di sana sudah cukup lama? Kenapa mereka baru memprotes sekarang?"

" _Hyung_ , karena itu kubilang ini konyol." Taehyung jengah.

Yoongi baru kembali dari dapur dengan membawa segelas air dingin ketika tiba-tiba dering ponsel Jungkook berbunyi, pemuda itu menyingkir sejenak untuk mengangkat panggilan. Membuat jalan Yoongi lebih leluasa menempelkan pantat di sebelah Taehyung.

"Kau harusnya sudah siap untuk keadaan semacam ini, Tae. Ingat, yang kita hadapi kali ini adalah Keluarga Kim." Yoongi menekankan.

"Jadi maksudnya semua ini adalah ulah orangtua Jin- _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahu saat Hoseok meminta kepastian. Taehyung melengos. Ini tidak adil. Dia sedang butuh pekerjaan sekarang, ditambah tabungannya sudah habis untuk ibunya. Suara derap langkah terdengar menuju ruang tengah, Jungkook berlari menghampiri ketiga _hyung_ nya dengan terburu-buru, membuat Hoseok kembali penasan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jungkookie?"

Sedikit terengah, "Ini gawat, _hyung_! Barusan Jimin- _hyung_ menelepon, dia bilang akan pindah ke Busan bersama ibunya!"

"Apa?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 ** _A/N_** : Yaa! Saya kembali menggarap fic terbengkalai ini karena, yah itu kepincut ama pair YoonMin. Awalnya saya gak punya _feel_ di _pair_ itu, tapi sebuah fic lama membuka mata saya, seolah pengen teriak "Ya _kami_ _yaoi_ - _sama_! Ini _pair_ kok berasa pengen uyel-uyel gimana~ gitu!" Hehe. Semoga chapter ini gak terlalu ngebosenin dan bikin para _reader_ -nim kecewa karena updatenya super lamaaaa, saya benar-benar minta maaf (bungkuk dalem).

Terima kasih banget yang udah berbaik hati meneror saya ditiap kesempatan, itu menyadarkan saya akan tanggungjawab segera menyelesaikan fic ini, _saranghae_ siapapun kamu yang merasa~ Yang minta YoonMin, VKook, dan HopeMin momen maaf karena hanya bisa nyempilin dikit-dikit, bahkan momen NamJin aja susah banget narohnya sampe saya frustasi sendiri (gubrak). Untuk _reader_ baru, selamat datang~ terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, _annyeong_ ~


	6. Mianhae

FREE chapter 6

.

.

.

 _Bagian VI_

 _Mianhae_

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook—Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu berjalan melalui lorong sempit di antara dua gedung tinggi pencakar langit, tempatnya gelap sampai membuatnya harus memicingkan mata bulat, hanya ada sinar bulan berselimut awan kelabu yang membantunya samar menuntun langkah. Tepat di depannya berdiri dua pria tinggi berjaket tebal kucal, tidak menyadari satu di antaranya sedang menyeringai di tengah pengaburan mata. Berhenti ketika sudah mencapai jalan buntu di lorong, keduanya serempak berbalik badan menghadap Jungkook.

Satu menghisap rokok dengan bau nikotin menyengat, satu lagi berkumis dan jenggot tipis. Ketiganya terlibat dalam adu pandang lumayan lama.

"Jeon Jungkook," satu yang berkumis membuka suara.

" _Ne_?" Sahutan polos Jungkook.

Alih-alih membalas ramah, mereka justru meludah jijik di depan Jungkook, mendelik dengan mata sipit penuh dominasi. Membuat Jungkook mengerenyit bingung. Tidak paham dan mengerti alasan mana yang membuat pria itu menjadi terlihat geram padanya. Jungkook pikir ia sudah menjadi orang baik, para _hyung_ -nya selalu mengajarkannya menghormati orang lain. Sama seperti yang _hyung_ - _hyung_ nya pesan, Jungkook selalu bersikap ramah.

 _Tapi kali ini dimana letak salahnya?_

"Kau tahu kenapa kau di sini?" seolah menjadi cenayang, seorang yang merokok bertanya dingin, berbeda dari kawannya yang panas. Santai sekali dia membuang rokok separuhnya ke tanah basah sedikit berlumpur bekas hujan kemarin. Merah apinya padam ditelan genangan air.

Mata Jungkook menerawang, mencoba mengingat namun nihil. Tentu selanjutnya ia menggeleng jujur.

Temannya tiba-tiba menjadi geram, maju untuk meraih kerah kemeja Jungkook dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pemuda mungil masa puber itu hingga membuatnya sedikit berjinjit.

"Brengsek! Jangan pura-pura tolol!" ia membentak, suaranya cempreng membuat Jungkook sakit telinga. "Kemarin kau memukul teman kami di sini, bocah!"

BRAAK

Jungkook meringis, nyeri menyengat, merambati punggung setelah tubuhnya dihempas sampai membentur dinding bangunan. Terjatuh menabrak tong sampah silinder, benda besi itu menggelinding. Melihatnya kesakitan, dua pria itu tertawa kesenangan, menikmati. Saat nyerinya semakin terasa, Jungkook terpaksa memegangi perutnya, oh perutnya tiba-tiba menjadi sakit. Pemuda itu mengingat lebih teliti kenapa perutnya bisa menjadi sesakit itu.

 _Flash back_

 _Kemarin di jam yang sama, ketika ia baru saja pulang dari kerja sambilan, seorang lelaki tak dikenal mengajaknya ke tempat itu. Si lelaki mengeluarkan pisau untuk mengancam, pemerasan kaum pelajar. Jungkook menolak keras, ia punya rasa keadilan tinggi dan tipikal berani menolak penindasan. Lelaki itu menjadi geram hingga melibatkan mereka dalam sebuah adu pukul lumayan sengit. Keduanya sama-sama luka lebam, lelaki itu kabur dan Jungkook masih cukup waras agar tidak mengejar. Waktu sudah semakin larut, ia harus pulang sebelum para hyungnya marah-marah. Seraya memegangi perut bekas pukulan ia mencegat sebuah bus._

 _End Flash back_

Lampu di tepi jalan berkedip-kedip, di tengah lorong remang itu Jungkook akhirnya ingat asal muasal perutnya terasa sakit. Beruntungnya lagi kini ia juga ingat alasan kemarahan dua pria di depannya. Sayangnya ingatannya tidak bisa membantu ia menyelesaikan situasi buruk yang sedang dia hadapi saat itu. Tubuhnya kembali tersungkur diikuti suara debam ringan, tendangan kaki bertubi mencari sasaran di area tubuhnya, meluncur deras seperti hantamam air hujan, mencetak lebam-lebam baru berwarna biru keunguan. Tak diberi kesempatan melawan, jumlah tidak imbang, luka semakin nyeri, terlebih setelah seharian kerja menjaga toko.

"Mati kau bocah! Brengsek! Keparat!" temannya yang dingin mulai tertawa keras. "Dengar bocah, ini adalah wilayah kekuasaan kami, kalau lewat sini kau harus bayar! Beraninya melawan kami, kau kira kau pahlawan, ha?"

Sementara yang panas duduk berjongkok, meraih kepala si pemuda labil sampai terangkat dari basahnya jalanan berlumpur. Menjambak helai-helai hitam pekat, tampak wajah pemuda itu saat mendongak paksa. Liquid merah turun dari sudut bibirnya yang robek serta dahi, turun melewati pelipis dan bercampur dengan air cokelat. Jungkook meringis menahan perih, pelakunya menyeringai.

 _Switch blade_ dikeluarkan dari saku celana jeans yang sengaja robek di dengkul, sepertinya orang-orang itu memang membawa pisau untuk menakut-nakuti korbannya. Benda tajam itu dimainkan lihai di leher jenjang si pemuda tak berdaya, seakan haus untuk mengoyak kulit, dimainkannya si pisau mengelus kulit putih sangat lambat. Tajamnya sudah diatur bisa merobek kertas sekali tebas. Leher itu bisa mudah berwarna merah.

"Sekarang keluarkan uangmu. Lalu mintalah maaf karena sudah melukai teman kami, maka nyawamu akan selamat." Pria itu tertawa kemenangan, kemudian berhenti sejenak, "Atau..." point pisau ditekan di leher, Jungkook meneguk ludah walau rasa perih tidak terasa akibat nyeri lebam di sekujur tubuh. Mengabaikan tetesan merah yang mengalir kian deras. "Terlalu takut sampai tak bisa bicara he?"

Kedua telinganya masih berfungsi normal, Jungkook tersenyum remeh, kilat matanya tidak menunjukkan rasa gentar, justru sebaliknya.

Kesal, si pria membenturkan kepala itu ke dinding terdekat, bunyi debam mengudara riang, rasa pusing lagi-lagi membuat Jungkook berputar-putar seperti naik komidi di taman bermain. Cairan panas itu merembes dari sela-sela rambut hitam Jungkook. Diangkat lagi tanpa ampun untuk menghadap si pemilik kekuasaan tempat. Tepat saat itu ia meludah, bukan bermaksud meleceh, hanya Jungkook tidak suka rasa asam besi di mulutnya. Liur bercampur merah mengalir turun di pipi si pria, sangat lambat menyulut kedutan amarah yang tergurat di wajah kumalnya.

"BOCAH KEPARAT!"

Entah sudah berapa pukulan yang ia terima di hari Minggu ini, harusnya ia kerja lembur di toko buku untuk membantu membayar uang sekolah, bukan terlibat dengan preman penguasa gang sempit. Kepala hitamnya jatuh, pusing disertai pandangan mengabur, hanya kedua telinganya yang masih sempat berfungsi. Lalu suara pukulan dan hantaman benda-benda keras saling bersahutan. Samar nada umpatan mengalun penuh amarah tapi Jungkook sudah tidak merasakan apapun.

"Bajingan!"

Apa sekarang ia sedang berhalusinasi? Sepertinya ia baru saja mendengar pekikan familiar di antara suara hantaman keras itu. Jungkook berusaha mendongak mencari sumber suara namun lehernya terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan. Ia hanya mampu mendesis saat sepasang tangan tiba-tiba menarik dan memeluk kepalanya.

"Jungkook _ie_... Jungkook _ie_... Jungkook _ie_..." seperti merapal mantra, suara itu terdengar bergetar seperti perempuan menangis. "Kami di sini, kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Maafkan kami... maafkan aku..."

Rasanya berat sekali mendengar getaran nada itu, tapi kini Jungkook sedang tidak berada dalam keadaan baik untuk memprotes seperti biasa. Ia membiarkan helai-helai orange beraroma vanilla itu mengacaukan penciuman.

"Jimin... _hyung_..."

Suara desisan itu memerintahkannya agar tidak banyak bicara, "Diamlah." Katanya.

Baru Jungkook sadari sebelah tangan Jimin bergetar sedang sibuk menekan tombol-tombol di ponsel, bibirnya menggumam tidak jelas di telinga, sedangkan di ujung sana suara hantaman memekakkan masih terdengar riuh semakin kencang. Dua pria yang menyerang Jungkook terkapar satu per satu. Iblis mungkin lebih baik darinya, pemuda itu tidak berhenti melayangkan pukulan walau lawannya sudah berkali-kali meminta ampunan.

Kepalan tangannya sewarna merah bekas liquid besi orang, bukan miliknya. Seakan tak mengizinkan mereka kabur mudah dengan rupa nyaris tak dikenal. Sorot mata tajam tak bersahabat, Taehyung menggeram, mengudarakan kata-kata penuh emosi.

"Jangan lihat..." Telapak tangan kecil itu menutupi pengelihatan pemuda paling muda tanpa perlawanan. "Sebentar lagi Yoongi _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ pasti ke sini..." bisiknya pelan, berusaha menenangkan.

Jungkook hanya mampu mengangguk, membiarkan _hyung_ nya bertindak. Ia tersenyum samar kala suara melengking Jimin menyuruh Taehyung agar berhenti memukul dan membantu menolongnya. Bukannya terasa lucu saat dia dan Taehyung biasa menggodai pemuda itu, kini malah ia merengek hampir menangis karena mencemaskan keadaannya. Tapi Jungkook tahu Jimin orang yang baik, begitu pula Taehyung dan para _hyung_ -nya yang lain.

' _Mianhae, hyung_...'

.

Jungkook tidak pernah meragukan _hyung_ -nya, baginya mereka adalah segalanya karena dimana seharusnya dia merasakan kedinginan dan kelaparan di jalanan kota Seoul, Namjoon dan yang lain menemukannya, memberikan segala yang seharusnya tidak pernah dia dapatkan. Hari-harinya ingin ia gunakan untuk membalas segala kebaikan yang telah mereka berikan padanya.

Jungkook membuka kelopak matanya saat dirasa seorang bocah menarik-nariki lengan berkostumnya. Seekor beruang berwarna cokelat muda terpantul di manik hitam legam si gadis kecil yang terus-terusan tersenyun di samping lengan, membuatnya menepuk kepala gadis kecil itu hati-hati kemudian memberikan seutas tali warna merah yang melilit balon warna merah jambu kepada si gadis.

" _Gomawo_!" si kecil tersenyum riang, menggenggam erat tali balonnya lalu berlarian menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya di depan stand es krim. Gadis itu tertawa kala ibunya mengusap kepala anaknya. Anak itu menganggukkan kepala, mengatakan sesuatu kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook yang masih memaku diri, buru-buru ia membalas lambaian gadis kecil pengunjung taman bermain tempatnya bekerja. Seandainya gadis itu tahu wajah di balik topeng, Jungkook selalu menyimpan rasa iri di sudut terkecil hatinya.

.

Langit biru berubah jingga, berubah lagi menjadi gelap. Jungkook menghela napas seraya menggenggam amplop berisi surat dari pemilik taman bermain. Tangannya meraih hp di saku, membuka sebuah pesan singkat yang diterimanya tadi pagi buta.

 _Aku berangkat malam ini, sampaikan salamku pada yang lain_

 _-Jiminie-_

Apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau sudah seperti ini?

Jungkook sudah berulang kali mengatakan agar Jimin tetap tinggal, tetapi pemuda itu bersikeras bahwa kepindahannya adalah masalah serius yang tidak bisa diganggu seenaknya. Jika saja di dunia ini semua keluarga harmonis dan damai seperti kisah di buku atau film, mungkin Jungkook akan bersyukur karena keluarga Jimin tidak berada di ambang perceraian seperti saat ini.

Namun kenyataannya Wonderful Cafe mengalami kebangkrutan dalam beberapa jam setelah Jimin pulang, keluarga Park memang terlihat baik namun di tiap keluarga normal pun di baliknya juga menimpan sisi kelam yang dapat mengakibatkan tidak akuran kedua orangtua, desakan kebutuhan, rasa ketidak kepercayaan dan curiga yang terpendam sejak lama, ditambah hilangnya pilar penopang hidup—sebuah cafe.

Setelah sekian tahun melalui perang dingin dalam keluarga, akhirnya mereka memutuskan mengambil jalan pisah. Ibu Jimin akan kembali ke Busan, sedang ayahnya yang mendapat hak asuh kakak perempuannya juga akan kembali ke kampung halamannya. Jimin tak dapat berbuat banyak saat ibunya menyeretnya paksa agar mengikuti kemauannya, alasan mendasarnya untuk berpisah dari Bangtan.

.

.

.

"Kook _ah_! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ?" Suara bass mengudara, Jungkook menoleh. Taehyung berdiri di seberang jalan, melipat dua tangannya di depan dada seraya menyandarkan diri di samping sebuah mobil familiar.

Kepala _mint_ menyembul dari jendela samping kemudi. "Ayo naik!" Kata Suga dengan nada khas perintahnya.

Jungkook berlari, mengikuti gerak Taehyung yang langsung meloncat ke bagian belakang mobil tanpa atap. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu tertawa melihat _hyung_ -nya hampir terjatuh ketika mobil tancap gas tanpa pemberitahuan. Taehyung memprotes, namun hanya mendapat balasan angkatan bahu cuek dari Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahnya.

.

Hal pertama yang Jimin temukan ketika membuka mata adalah hamparan luas lautan berwarna gelap. Sekarang waktu menunjuk pukul 10 malam, ia sudah tertidur di dalam mobil hampir 2 jam setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang. Menopang dagu menggunakan punggung tangan, manik kembarnya meneliti pemandangan luar melalui kaca jendela mobil. Terdengar suara lirih dari jok depan, seorang wanita dan pria di sampingnya yang sedang sibuk mengemudi. Jimin pernah melihat sosok pria itu beberapa kali mengunjungi cafe, ia sering terlihat akrab dengan ibunya. Mungkin sahabat lama, begitu dahulu yang Jimin pikirkan.

Namun sekarang Jimin sadar bahwa pria itu adalah selingkuhan ibunya—juga salah satu sebab yang membuat kedua orangtua-nya memilih untuk mengakhiri pernikahan mereka. Seandainya Jimin tahu lebih cepat, mungkin perceraian tak akan terjadi. Menyesal sekarang pun percuma, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Jimin menghela napas begitu pemandangan laut malam menghilang, berubah menjadi tembok kokoh—sebuah lorong panjang. Alunan musik jazz mengalun bersama canda tawa dua manusia di jok depan. Jimin bergeming. Hanya diam sampai suara ribut klakson mobil menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Ibunya memekik, pria selingkuhannya mengerem dadakan.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya wanita itu bingung.

"Entahlah, mobil di depan kita tiba-tiba berhenti."

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya, kepala melongak keluar jendela untuk melihat situasi. Betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu saat menemukan wajah Taehyung menjeplak dari luar kaca jendela mobilnya. Butuh waktu tiga detik baginya untuk menyadari jika Jungkook sedang berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , ayo keluar!" teriak Jungkook setelah berhasil menyingkirkan Taehyung.

Entah berasal darimana 2 makhluk itu sampai tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Jimin. Apa ia masih tertidur sekarang? Jimin mencoba mencubit pipinya. _Aw! Sakit!_ Aneh. Baiklah, Jimin akan tidur lagi. Baru akan bersiap memejamkan mata, suara Jungkook datang lagi.

" _Hyung_! Ayo keluar!"

Jimin mengerutkan alis. Ternyata bukan mimpi. _Hei_! "Tapi bagaimana dengan ibuku?" Jimin bergumam pelan, menimbang akan mengikuti kedua sahabatnya atau tetap tinggal dengan ibunya menuju Busan.

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali—" Kali ini sang _magnae_ menatapnya tepat di mata, membuat Jimin meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Jungkook mengetuk pintu mobilnya sekali, kemudian mengambil gestur mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendapatkan sambutan.

Meski ragu, Jimin membuka pintu mobilnya. Meraih sebelah tangan Jungkook. Taehyung menarik tangan Jimin yang lain, memberinya segelas cola yang baru dibeli beberapa saat lalu. "Ini untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ambil saja!" Taehyung bersama Namjoon sudah berlari melewati mobil-mobil yang dihentikan paksa. Mereka sibuk menyemprotkan cat warna ke tiap mobil.

Di sisi lain Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi meludahi sebuah mobil yang terus mengklason tanpa henti. Lalu gelap menyambut kedua pengelihatannya, ia merasa seseorang tengah menutup matanya. Ketika menolehkan kepala dia menemukan senyuman lebar Hoseok.

Sebuah bisikan. "Kami benar-benar menculikmu kan?"

Jimin tersenyum haru seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Gomawo_ , _hyung_."

 _Tapi apa benar tidak apa-apa melakukan hal seperti ini?_

"Jangan hanya diam, ayo bersenang-senang!" seru Taehyung di kejauhan setelah menorehkan 'karya seni'nya di atas kulit mulus sebuah mobil. Diikuti Jungkook yang begitu bersemangat membantunya. Akhirnya dia diajak membuat karya seni bersama Taehyung.

"Ayo!" Hoseok menarik tangan Jimin, namun si pemilik menolaknya. Membuat sebuah kerutan menghiasi dahinya.

Jimin bingung, Hoseok menatapnya penuh harap. Melihat itu membuatnya teringat akan tatapan harap yang pernah Seokjin berikan, tatapan harap dari Namjoon, Yoongi, Taehyung, Jungkook. Keluarga Bangtannya membutuhkan Jimin.

' _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali-'_ ucapan Jungkook terngiang. Jimin akhirnya tersenyum.

"Masih ada yang ingin kulakukan." Jimin meremas cola di tangannya. Melepaskan gandengan Hoseok untuk meloncat menaiki mobil _teman_ ibunya. Wanita dan seorang pria di dalamnya sangat terkejut, terlebih ketika Jimin menumpahkan colanya di kaca depan mobil mereka. "Aku pergi, _eomma_." Gumamnya yang mungkin tak akan dapat di dengar dari dalam sana, namun ia yakin ibunya bisa memahami ucapannya lewat gerakan bibir.

Keenam pemuda itu berlari menjauh saat mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi mulai datang. Seokjin di ujung terowongan sudah menunggu mereka dengan mobil milik Yoongi.

"NAIK! NAIK! NAIK!" teriaknya ketika menghentikan mobilnya di dekat teman-temannya. Namjoon memasuki jok depan bersama Seokjin sementara kelima lainnya naik di belakang, mengejek para pembela keadilan yang terjebak oleh deretan mobil di belakang sana.

Taehyung mengacungkan jari tengahnya, Jungkook tertawa melihat itu namun sedetik kemudian ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Hoseok sedang mengatur napasnya, begitu pula Yoongi.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana, _hyung_?" Jimin juga melakukan hal yang sama setelah berlarian tadi. Hoseok yang duduk di samping Yoongi menatap sang _hyung_ juga dengan pandangan bertanya. Bahkan duo _magnae_ yang lain kini ikut memandangi pemuda _mint_. "Kita tidak mungkin kembali ke apartemen kita kan?"

Mendapat pandangan yang sama dari tiap pasang mata keempat adiknya membuat Yoongi menghela napas. Kedua maniknya meenoleh ke arah langit Seoul yang mulai menggelap dengan hiasan tabur bintang malam. "Ilsan, mungkin?" Katanya setengah bergumam.

Hoseok melotot, Taehyung dan Jungkook saling pandang. Sementara Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Bukannya itu kampung halaman Namjoon _hyung_?"

.

.

.

Seorang pria memberikan sebuah kunci perak kepada Namjoon. "Mulai sekarang, tempat itu menjadi tanggung jawab kalian. Jangan lupa membersihkannya setiap hari dan membayar sewanya setiap tanggal 10."

Namjoon mengangguk saja, Yoongi di sampingnya ikut mengangguk ketika mereka berhadapan dengan sang pemilik kontrakan baru. Orangnya tinggi dengan helai pirang menjuntai turun melewati telinga. Pria itu memberikan sekantong plastik kue beras sebelum mereka beranjak dari kediaman pria itu.

"Terima kasih, kami akan selalu mengingat semua ucapan anda, Yifan- _ssi_." Kata Namjoon. Yoongi membungkuk sekali sebelum pergi diikuti _dongsaeng_ nya.

Di luar mereka berdua sudah disambut ketiga _magnae_ yang mendadak mengerubung Namjoon yang membawa sesuatu di tangannya. " _Hyung_ , itu apa?"

"Kue beras." Namjoon menjawab seraya memberikan kantong plastiknya pada Jungkook yang langsung dioper pada Taehung dan Jimin. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Jin- _hyung_?"

"Berbelanja bersama Hobie- _hyung_." jawab Taehung sekenanya ketika mulutnya dipenuhi kue beras. Namjoon menghela napas, sementara Yoongi membawa beberapa barang memasuki kontrakan baru mereka bersama Jimin dan Jungkook.

.

Pukul 1 dini hari seluruh penghuni kontrakan sudah tidur, kecuali seseorang yang sibuk dengan peralatan dapurnya. Seokjin menata piring, mengelap meja, bahkan membersihkan kompor gas kecil. Meski tak ada suara gaduh terdengar, namun air matanya jatuh deras malam itu. " _Mianhae_... _mianhae_... _mianhae_..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tbc dengan tidak elitnya_


	7. Side Story

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan Big Hit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **You © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , _Ficlet_ dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

.

 **Summary** : Jimin yang kacau. Jimin yang akan pergi. Jimin yang menginginkan kebebasan.

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini!

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

Aku selalu melihatnya, dari belakang, punggung kecil. Dia tampak lemah, sangat rapuh, muda dihancurkan hanya dalam sekali rematan. Tapi tidak. Dia adalah sosok yang kuat. Dia selalu dapat diandalkan oleh orang di sekitarnya. Aku sangat mengaguminya, sangat. Hanya sekedar bersanding di sisinya, aku tidak pantas.

Aku selalu melihatnya, dari belakang. Sebagai seorang adik, tidak bisa lebih. Kami terikat. Ikatan yang membuat kami bisa berada sejalan namun juga membuat kami jauh. Aku hanya seorang pengagum.

"Jimin, ayo jalan-jalan sebentar."

Aku terpaku sejenak. Mendengar suara serakmu, seakan menarik senyuman kecil dari bibirku. _Aku sedang tidak ingin tersenyum, hyung..._ tapi tiap bersamamu aku selalu gagal.

.

Kicau burung berterbangan. Dedaunan hijau lebat. Jalan setapak masih basah. Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu menghampiri rumahku di pagi buta, mengajakku ke taman yang masih sangat sepi. Mentari bahkan belum keluar dari pembaringan namun kita sudah berjalan beriringan. Tidak. _Aku berjalan di belakangmu_. _Selalu_. Menatap punggungmu tanpa berani menepuknya.

 _Penakut_.

 _Pengecut._

Suara langkah kaki bersahutan. Aku terus berjalan mengikutimu. Tanpa bertanya. Aku selalu percaya padamu, _hyung_. Sama seperti yang lain yang selalu mempercayaimu. Kau selalu tahu jalan dari setiap permasalahan kami tapi kali ini aku merasa tidak yakin.

Kau tidak bisa membantuku sama seperti biasanya.

Masalahku besar, bukan seperti permainan bola yang ditentukan dalam waktu 40 menit kesukaanmu. Bukan pula permainan kata yang bisa ditebak acak. Permainanku mempertaruhkan segalanya selama 20 tahun aku hidup. Mereka pergi bercabang, aku harus memilih satu diantara cabangnya. Aku tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu, _hyung_ walau ingin.

Aku tidak ingin hancur. Aku ingin terus berada di belakangmu seperti biasa, melihat punggungmu seperti biasa, menjadi pengagummu seperti seharusnya.

Kenapa jalanku ke sini sementara kau di sana?

Kenapa aku tidak boleh bersama kalian?

Kenapa aku harus pergi?

Kenapa tidak ada yang menolongku?

 _Hyung_?

Apa kau bisa mendengarku?

 **Tidak**.

Kau tidak mendengarku.

Kau terus berjalan di jalanmu tanpa melihat ke belakang, menoleh padaku.

Kau kuat menghadapi semuanya, tapi aku tidak.

Apa aku tidak punya kesempatan sama seperti kalian, _hyung_?

Apa ketergantunganku selama ini salah, _hyung_?

Apa bersandar pada kalian itu salah?

Aku tidak ingin sendirian.

 **Takut**.

Sendiri sangat menakutkanku.

Kau selalu ada tapi kali ini tidak.

 _Dunia_ _memang_ _kejam_ _kan?_

Aku menggigit bibir bawah, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Suara kutelan lagi.

 _Kenapa aku tidak diizinkan beba_ _s_ _?_

Sekali lagi kugigit bibir bawahku, menelan lagi suara.

 _Apa salahku?_

APA SALAHKU?

KENAPA MEREKA SELALU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN KITA?

Sebenarnya apa yang telah kita perbuat?

 _"Kita mempunyai takdir, Jimin."_

Ini salah takdir?

 _"_ _Kita tidak bisa melawannya, t_ _api kita_ _mempunyai kemampuan untuk_ _merubahnya."_

Siapa?

Lalu siapa yang salah?

Kita?

Takdir?

 _"Selama kita terus bersama, semua akan baik-baik saja."_

Mereka.

Ya,

Mereka, _hyung_!

Mereka yang salah!

Mereka yang ingin memisahkan kita!

Aku-Kau-kita semua.

MEREKA JAHAT, _HYUNG_!

MEREKA YANG SALAH!

A...aku benci... benci mereka... _hyung_...

Aku benar kan?

 _Hyung_?

Aku melihatmu, menatapku. Matamu sayu namun aku bisa melihat gairah di sana. Kau tersenyum padaku tapi aku tidak. Hanya memandangmu dalam diam.

"Kami akan pergi 3 jam lagi. Pilihlah, bersama kami atau mereka. Kau bukan anak kecil yang hanya bisa merengek, Jimin."

Ya. Kau benar, _hyung_. Aku bukan anak kecil.

Kupandangi lagi dirimu, berbalik memperlihatkan punggungmu seperti sebelumnya. Kau melangkah menjauh. Aku tahu ini saatku memilih antara kau atau mereka.

 _Aku ingin tertawa keras._

"Yoongi- _hyung_ —"

Satu tarikan di ujung baju dan kau menoleh padaku. Sangat dekat. Bisa kupandang betapa terkejutnya wajahmu yang pucat. Aku meraihmu, kugenggam ujung bajumu erat seakan tidak ingin kulepaskan selamanya. Mungkin aku bermimpi, karena kau di hadapanku kini tersenyum. Menggenggam tanganku, meremasnya sangat kuat. Aku merasa berharga.

" _Ne_?" Kau bertanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala cepat seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, ataupun kalian. Hehe."

Kuberikan sebuah tawa kecil dengan senyuman. Kulihat kau mengernyit bingung, mungkin merasa heran dan aneh pada tingkahku. Tapi aku tidak bisa membendungnya. Bulir-bulir air yang jatuh seenak hati. Ini bukan kemauanku.

"Selamat tingg—"

— _piiip piiiip piiiip_

Aku terbangun dari tidur. Mengusak kedua mata sembab. Aku tertidur sambil menangis? Suara langkah kaki mengudara dari lantai bawah.

"JIMIN! SEGERA MANDI! KITA BERANGKAT KE BUSAN SEJAM LAGI!"

Mengerang, akhirnya aku bangun. " _Ne_ , _eomma_!" sahutku dari dalam kamar.

Kupandangi barang-barang yang akan kubawa nantinya, masih tergeletak di lantai kamar. Aku berkaca. Tampangku buruk. Aku tidak akan berani menunjukkan diriku padanya. Lagipula aku tidak akan diberi kesempatan bertemu dengannya. Kata orang, mimpi adalah cerminan hidup seseorang.

Dan kupikir mimpi semalam adalah cerminan kehidupanku. Aku mengormati Yoongi- _hyung_ , aku mengaguminya, kami terikat, ikatan yang membuat kami dekat namun tidak bisa menyatu. Kali ini aku ingin memutus ikatan itu, karena aku tidak ingin lagi menghormatinya, tidak ingin lagi mengaguminya, tidak ingin lagi menjadi _adik_. Aku ingin memutus tali itu, karena aku… _menyukainya_.

.


End file.
